


Keichi Tales

by LadyAeloraVaelius



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha Yoichi, Baseball, Birthday Party, Body Worship, Boy Scouts, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Butt Plugs, Claiming Bites, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Dogs, Dry Humping, Eduard Curses in Celebrities, Embarrassment, Everyone Is Uncut, Exhibitionism, Feminization, First Dates, Foreskin Play, Forest Sex, Free-Balling, Gay, High School, Homeschooling, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Keitaro Is A Boxer Sniffer, Large Cock, Lazy Mornings, Love Bites, Luna/Bitch Keitaro, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Muscles, Mushy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Picnics, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sneaky Sex, Stuttering, Summer Camp, Swearing, Sweat, Tearjerker, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tongue Bath, True Love, Tsunderes, Twinkies, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wheres The Pup Bump?, Yaoi, Yoshi Is A Great Dad, ball worship, lack of education, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAeloraVaelius/pseuds/LadyAeloraVaelius
Summary: Keitaro goes back to school now that the summer is over, and Yoichi has to learn how to survive without his boyfriend by his side everyday, thankfully Keitaro comes up every weekend to spend time with his Alpha. These are tales of their time together.
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Yoichi Yukimura
Comments: 36
Kudos: 54





	1. Young, Dumb, Full of Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time ever posting a smutty story, so bare with me! I played Camp Buddy and absolutely fell in love with it! If you haven't played it I recommend it as I spent 10.5 hours on Yoichi alone for his route! Here is my attempt of writing some Keitaro/Yoichi smut and fluff. I plan on continuing to add as I already am working on the second chapter. Some of the tags are not yet implemented either in the chapter (e.g. morning sex, come swallowing) or in the Archive (e.g. ball worship, ball sucking, etc). I also tried to mimic the writing style of the visual novel. I also changed their ages because NO 18/19/20 year old goes to Boy Scout camp and is not a camp councilor (speaking from experience, it is illegal here in the USA for 18+ year olds without a job at the camp to be there, let alone Scoutmaster Yoshi's pseudo-adoption of Yoichi at age 20. Thus to match both their portraits and common sense all the boys are 3-4 years younger than their Camp Buddy profiles)

“Y-Yoichi s-stop!” I looked around embarrassed as he continued to unzip his cargo shorts and reach in for his thick cock through the folds in his boxers, “S-Scoutmaster Yoshi said he would be right back!”

“Tch! He said he would be back in ten minutes and I know my Keitaro needs some Alpha lovin’~” Yoichi’s cocky smirk showed off his pronounced canines as a few hairs of his purple bush peeked through the boxers as he gripped flaccid, if still quite long, cock and twirled it around twice as his violet eyes twinkled mischievously. He stepped closer to me and his husky voice dripped with lust. “Besides, you said last time ‘ _Whenever and wherever Alpha_ ’, and I am here to collect~”

“GAH! Y-Yoichi! You know I only s-said that cause you were… f-fucking me…” I could feel my cheeks burn with an intense blush and his smirk only widened as he pressed his nose to my neck and took a deep sniff.

“Keeeeeeitaroooooo~ I can smell you’re in heeeeat~” He chuckled as his strong calloused hands suddenly groped at my rear and kneaded at the plush buns which only made me squeak out and squirm. A feral look of rut passed his eyes at hearing that small vulnerable sound, a deep growl rumbled in his chest as his cold nose was replaced with a warm and painful nip, a tiny mark joining its bigger and older siblings. My hand had just finally wrapped around the thick member, feeling its familiar heat radiating off just like the rest of Yoichi except his cold nose hehe!

“There’s a good _girl_ , gonna show me why you’re our pups’ _mom_ ~?” My tummy fluttered with butterflies at what he said. The past few weeks he has constantly been teasing me about being the pups’ mom and other girly things! At first it was just Yoichi’s way of showing we were a family but then he started doing it when he was fucking me and noticed how much I squirmed or blushed so now he relishes in it. He even once did it in front of Scoutmaster Yoshi, calling me a good girl for helping with chores! I can still remember Yoshi’s chuckle and Yoichi’s smug grin! “I’ll even let you lick my balls clean from all the sweat they’ve been collecting over the week~”

“Y-YOICHI! N-NYAA!” I could not help myself anymore as my dick began to harden in my shorts, hearing his playful chuckles against my ear as my grip tightened around his cock. “Y-You need to take b-baths more! Y-You’ll get s-sick!” His lack of bathing had always been a sore point between himself and the Scoutmasters (and other scouts like Natsumi, Hiro, and Hunter) but in his defense he doesn’t ever truly stink as he swims in the woods lake once a day. Besides, he… his… um… what he calls his ‘ _musk_ ’ around his crotch always makes my head swoon and stomach tie itself in knots, a scent of an ‘ _Alpha Male_ ’ he called it, ‘ _Nothing like your sweet one_ ’. Especially on days like today when I arrive for the weekend and he has not bathed recently.

“Keeeeeeitaroooooo~ Who’s my good _girl_ ~” He nipped again, this time harder almost enough to break the skin but he was always too careful for that to happen… most of the time… “Alpha needs to rut his little _bitch_ ~ He’s waited aaaaaall week for _her_ to come back~” I squeezed my eyes tight, furrowing my brows as my rosy cheeks puffed out. To my utter embarrassment my hole clenched in need and his bursting laughter made me push away from him, but he gripped me tighter and held me close, kissing my cheek softly. “Sorry Keitaro… I just love and miss you so much…” His violet eyes glistened with unshed emotion and my heart melted.

“I-It’s okay Y-Yiochi… Y-You know I l-like it but it’s so embarrassing sometimes!”

His puppy dog look instantly vanished, “HAH! I KNEW IT! Keitaro is my beautiful, wonderful, amazing _girl_ ~!” He only chucked more at the narrowing of my eyes and grim face before I burst out in a fit of giggles as well, only to choke on them at what came next.

“Well! If that isn’t an exclamation of ever-lasting bonds I don’t know what is! You boys should be proud of yourselves for not only finding each other but enduring each other’s jests! A healthy foundation is found in both physical and emotional connections! Furthermore, the level of- “

“Shut it dad! Can’t you see we were busy here!” Yoichi glared at Scoutmaster Yoshi as I slowly died on the inside for a multitude of reasons but primarily both Yoichi’s cock still in my hand and what he called the Scoutmaster. With Yoshi temporarily at a lack for words, a feat in and of itself, I managed to scoot over into Yoichi’s lap which only made his grip tighter. His muscles strong even at his young age of 16, a cross of two scars in the shape of an X on his left bicep only reminding me of his horrid upbringing, abandoned by his mother at the local pier. Yoichi still seemed clueless as a great beaming smile filled Scoutmaster Yoshi’s face.

“Well, if you say so _SON_ ~” I felt Yoichi tense as he realized what he had said and I could feel him turn away to the side, undoubtedly a blush on his face as he set about muttering curses to himself. You see, even though Scoutmaster Yoshi wasn’t Yoichi’s birth father, or even related to him at all, he saved Yoichi from the streets at the age of 10 and offered him food and shelter here at Camp Buddy! It was only after Yuki’s death that Yoichi truly understood how much Scoutmaster Yoshi meant to him, so much so that he agreed to be homeschooled, with my insistence, by him and Yoshi’s partner Scoutmaster Aiden! As well as starting to help around with chores here and there, even if the result was a bunch of still damp wrinkled clothes or a half-eaten box of cookies made for the numerous bake sales hosted on the off seasons. “But I want you two to down at the Obstacle Course pronto to test the newest editions!”

“Tch! Okay! Give us a minute dammit!” Yoichi’s growling still made me shudder even with Scoutmaster Yoshi there. It was just so… dominant and powerful as I could feel the rumbles from his rock-hard abs against my back. I rubbed at the two green bandages on my cheek in shyness not realizing it was the same hand that was moments ago wrapped around the sweat slick and incredibly musky cock. A cute moan escaped my lips as his scent wafted against my nose and I was spellbound, unable to move my hand away. I could feel Yoichi push up against my ass as if to cement his sway over me. If Scoutmaster Yoshi saw or understood any of it, he made no mention as he once again reminded us to follow him. “Fucking hell Keitaro, do you want me inside you that bad?! You really are in heat!” Just like that the old Yoichi, _**MY**_ Yoichi was back! My cheeks pinked but nonetheless I let out as series of giggles and kissed up at him. He kissed back with a smile tugging at his lips. “I love you Keitaro…”

“I love you too Yoichi!” My bright smile made him roll his eyes as I stood up and held out my hand to him.

“Tch! I don’t need your help! I ain’t an old lady!” He grumbled to himself as he stood up as well, but I kept my hand out with my dorky smile.

“Hehe! No, you aren’t! But I still want to hold your hand!”

“GAH! STOP IT WITH ALL THE MUSHY SOFTY STUFF!” Regardless of his yelling he took my smaller hand in his as we walked after Scoutmaster Yoshi who was a few hundred feet ahead of us. I would not let go of his hand, so he had to awkwardly put his cock back into his boxers and shorts onehanded all the while I stuck out the tip of my tongue at him. I finally relented when he told me he would just keep it out if I did not put it back in for him. That made me huff and pout out my bottom lip but the smirk never left his handsome face so checking around to make sure no one was there I quickly put the python back in this cage, feeling the heat radiating from the bulge.

“Y-You’re such a m-meanie sometimes you know that!?” My pout grew bigger and my eyes watered with practiced ease. He just leaned in a pecked my lips without saying anything and I straightened up with a giggle and started skipping after Scoutmaster Yoshi. I could feel him rolling his eyes as I tugged him along, knowing he would not skip with me but as long as we were together then I did not care! After a few minutes we arrived at the new and improved Obstacle Course thanks to Felix’s dad’s generous investment in Camp Buddy! Oh yeah! I forgot to tell Yoichi what Mr. Clermont said about my journal! That can wait for another time though, as Scoutmaster Yoshi was waiting for us.

“Good! I am glad you two decided to make it! I know how hard it can be to motivate yourselves when all you want to do is hangout with each other but that is what builds character for a bigger and brighter future! After all, Mr. Goro himself said that today’s youth needs to keep that motivation and practice their interpersonal communication skills! Without that then we as a society are-“

“Pshhh! Later!” Yoichi tugged at me as he started to walk off and we only made it a few feet before I stopped him.

“Yoichi! You can’t go! We have to look at the new stuff Mr. Clermont was nice enough to buy us!” Scoutmaster Yoshi was still talking looking off at the Obstacle Course hopefully anyway because sometimes he gets lost in his own words and does not realize everyone left heh.

“I don’t want to listen to Sheriff Brokeback yammer on and on for the next 15 minutes about lame stuff! I am out of here!” He pulled at me again and got another few feet away from Scoutmaster Yoshi before I stomped my foot down and pouted out my bottom lip again, making it quiver in the cool fall breeze, adding in a sniffle for dramatic effect. He narrowed his eyes at me and looked away for a bit before looking back to see I had redoubled my cute attempt of making him stay. “GAH! SHUT UP! FINE!” I giggled as we moved back over to were Scoutmaster Yoshi was still talking, thankfully observing the newest addition.

I pulled on Yoichi’s hand and leaned in close, nipping up at his earlobe to whisper, “You can punish me later~” I pulled away and whistled innocently as I looked at the construction site full of tarps and dirt mounds. Yoichi’s grip tightened considerably, and I could hear his breath hitch some as he pulled me back closer to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder.

“-So that is why we need to do what we need to do to connect with more Youth! Thankfully, the admissions are already packed full, and with the left-over money we can build 10 more cabins for the young Scouts-to-be on the waiting list! Anyway! Now onto the newest course! I brought your workout clothes Keitaro, they are the same from this summer so they still should fit! I also brought Yoichi’s, but I doubt you’re going to wear them properly or at all...?”

I smiled and gratefully took the shirt, shorts, and boxers from Scoutmaster Yoshi all the while Yoichi grumbled about changing but I could tell he was at least excited to work out and show off to anyone watching, but mostly me. Scoutmaster Yoshi showed us the new onsite changing rooms and told us to meet him on the far side of the Obstacle Course. As soon as we went inside Yoichi pinned me up against the wall and bit at my neck, sniffing at it before pulling back. “That’s for earlier!” I huffed as he took off his uniform and clothes, winking at me as he gripped at his fat drooping cock. “Want a snack before we work out? You’ll need all the protein you can get if you want a chance at beating me~” _SMACK_! My undies landed on his face with all the force and precision a high school baseball pitcher can muster. I fell over in a fit of giggles as it slowly slid down before falling onto the floor, revealing his fiery eyes. I feared retaliation but a sudden smirk showed off his pearly white teeth and my heart skipped a beat. “Next time they better be panties, or I am going to spank you~”

“Y-YOICHI! N-NUUUU!” I covered my eyes with my hands as he bent over to pick me up, kissing my forehead before pulling away with a chuckle. The sound of a fleshy smack filled the air, and it took my brain a moment to register the pain as I screeched and hopped around holding my sore bum. “O-OWWIE!” He just snickered as he watched me run around the room before catching me, gentling rubbing it. I turned to look, and you could see a bright red handprint on my left cheek, pouting only made him grin more and pepper my face with kisses.

“That’s what bad girls get, now be a good girl and put Alpha’s shorts on for him unless you want him running around naked~” Puffing my pinkening cheeks out I glared up at him before getting his red shorts and letting him step into them, pulling them up most of the way before taking a playful nip at his hanging python. He just chuckled and gently pet my head as I pulled away to put my own clothes on, noticing they were a bit tight maybe from being washed so much? “Fucking hell~! Did you put on some weight because you’re popping out of those shorts Keitaro!” He emphasized the point by groping my rear which was straining for release.

“W-Wha! N-No! It’s only been a month! A-Are you sure these are mine?!” I grabbed at the white shirt and read the name tag. HUNTER!? NO! He must have put them in the wrong bin and Scoutmaster Yoshi thought they were mine! I started to feel crushed and then more and more embarrassed as I held the shirt that I knew was going to be too tight! Suddenly I felt Yoichi’s fingers grazing at the hem of my shorts and I turned around to glare at him only to see him with lust filled eyes.

“Heh… You can see part of my bite mark when you bend over… Fuck…” He moved closer again to trace his fingers over the part that was visible on my right cheek. “You’re _DEFINITELY_ wearing these to practice, I will have something great to look at when I’m lapping you~” I couldn’t stand his teasing or his touch any longer so I took a moment to collect myself before extracting my revenge.

“As long as we are wearing our collars together then I don’t care what else we wear,” I gripped at the key on my collar that matched his padlock hanging from his collar, “as long as I have the key to your heart~” The way his face went from pure lust to pure disgust was hilarious! I wish I had my camera to take a picture of the before and after hehe!

“GAH! GOD DAMMIT KEITARO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY SUCH MUSHY ROMANTIC STUFF AND RUIN THE MOOD!” He stormed off with his cute purple bush peeking out of the top of his shorts as I giggled to myself, putting on Hunters white t-shirt. It sure was a tight fit and it made me feel more self-conscious than normal around Yoichi, but Scoutmaster Yoshi is depending on us so I grudgingly went back outside and followed the purple haired boy kicking at dirt mounds along the way.

“There you boys are! Oh! Whoa Keitaro! Have you been working out a lot at home? I can see your muscles through your shirt! Nice!” Scoutmasters Yoshi’s beaming smile made me not want to correct him, but the clothes REALLY were too tight and pinched at some parts!

“U-Uh… Scoutmaster Yoshi! Th-These are-“

“Yo! Hurry up Sheriff Brokeback! Show us or I am leaving!” Yoichi interrupted and glanced at me with a smirk tugging the edge of his lips, pulling me closer with an arm around my side and his hand on my hip. I glared at him and huffed but did not say anything as he gave me a squeeze.

“Alright alright! Why I called you here was to let you test out a new addition, but also give Keitaro some good news! I know Keitaro plays baseball at school and that some of the new Scout applicants kept asking if there would be a baseball field and I am proud to announce that there will be one made in the coming months!”

“WHAAA! YIPPIE!” Even Yoichi’s muscled arm could not keep my energy contained as I jumped into the air with both my hands held up high, jumping around like a kid on Christmas. I heard a scoff behind me but when I turned back to stick my tongue out at him, I could see the barest hint of a smile on his face. Yoichi was happy for me and that was all that mattered even if he did not show it in a regular way! Scoutmaster Yoshi laughed when I pounced on Yoichi and peppered his face with kisses much to his chagrin.

“GAH! KEITARO GET OFF ME DAMMIT!” His face was flustered, and he kept turning away to avoid the kisses, but I was too excited and determined and it was the cherry on top for teasing me earlier! My fit of giggles only ended when he picked me up and twirled me around before dropping me onto the grass, huffing as the landing reignited the stinging of his handprint on my rear! His smirk made me glare up at him making me pout out my bottom lip, quick as a flash he scooped me back up into his arms to set me up straight. “Oh no, none of that anymore! I am sick of your damn adorable pouts!” Scoutmaster Yoshi just laughed some more before getting our attention again as he gestured to the orange cones and small white goals scattered around the field.

“We are installing a new game Aiden and I came up with that is a mix of soccer and cricket. Basically, you run around cones and other players while trying to score goals at each station. Consecutive goals from goal to goal get 3 points while any other order get 1. Defenders are each assigned a cone in which they must stay within 5 feet from at all times. I know its just the two of you, but I thought what better way to test it out then to let two of my most energetic and athletic Scouts have at it!” Yoichi snorted at how my eyes sparkled like stars as I started hopping up and down in place with my fists clenched in excitement.

He walked past with a wolfish smirk, “I will go easy on you and play defender, see if you can score a goal~” He angled his arms with one clenched fist wrapped by the other almost in a mocking bow as he widened his stance, feral canines prominent as his smirk grew, voice lowered but still enough to make me uncomfortable with Scoutmaster Yoshi nearby. “How about if you score a single goal then I promise I will take a bath every Wednesday while you’re gone but if I win then YOU will give me a bath every Friday with that pretty tongue of yours~”

My cheeks blanched and a small shudder went down my spine as I went over what he had just said, my first instinct was to yell at him for saying something so dirty with Scoutmaster Yoshi close by. His smirk grew that much more when he saw my rosy cheeks puff out, hissing as quietly as I could. “Y-Yoichi! S-Scoutmaster Yoshi could have h-heard you! Th-That’s a stupid bet anyway!”

“Hey! You and Mr. Perf-, er Natsumi always complained when we were living in the cabin! Even Dynamite has been saying stuff the past few weeks about the dirty sheets! Either way I take an extra bath on a Wednesday or get one from you on Fridays and take a regular one Sunday evening before you leave!” He raised both his arms to “stretch” showing off his strong scarred arms tilting his head to either of his smooth sweaty pits, before grabbing at his bulge with a wink. “Mostly here, here, and here though~”

To say my cheeks felt like they could catch afire at any moment was an understatement, it is a surprise how Scoutmaster Yoshi was not melted away by their heat. I struggled with finding the right words, or any words for that matter, as my voice was squeaky and cracked much to Yoichi’s amusement as he slowly rubbed his bulge up and down, purposefully tugging down to show off more of his damp purple bush. Defeated, I looked away knowing I could not find my voice to say anything I just got into position as I tried to shake the jitters out.  
“Alrighty Scouts! Go ahead when you’re ready!”

At once I sped forward and kicked at the ball hard, watching it fly in the air only to be blocked by Yoichi’s chest, a red spot forming that he bore with pride. “HAH! TOO EASY!” He showed off bouncing the ball from one knee to the other before kicking it back. Goal after goal was blocked, deflected, or outright missed and my competitiveness was making me angry that I had not scored a single time by the time we were at the 20th, and last, goal. No words were uttered aside from Yoichi’s boasts and the grunts of exertion. The wolf-eared boy tilted his head, glancing in Scoutmaster Yoshi’s direction before speaking. “Ya know Keitaro, if you submit to your Alpha like a good girl and miss, he’ll eat you out for an hour before you go home~” He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it, winking at the now flustered boy who was taken aback by his boyfriends salacious suggestion. All my previous anger and drive had been thrown off kilter as Yoichi’s made a V with his fingers and started licking between the two.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and my breathing hitched for a moment as I debated to myself. Wait… why was I even debating?! I should try, shouldn’t I? Right… but… Yoichi uh… is really _REALLY_ good with his tongue… Eeep! Just the thought of it made my tummy flutter and hole clench. I took a deep breath, only partially ragged this time, before a long slow exhale as I wound up for my kick… Yoichi’s snicker made me blush more as I opened my eyes to see the ball gently roll up to his feet before stopping. “Such a good girl~ Lets talk to Sheriff Brokeback and then you can get your reward~” Rubbing at my arm, I silently followed Yoichi as he waved at Scoutmaster Yoshi and told him how great and fun it was and how all the Scouts are going to love it, but that we needed to shower off the days work away. Yoshi was so happy to see him get a bath willingly that he let us go with nary a word, but just a wave of his hand and a smile.

As we made our way back to the cabins, I was both a bit bummed at admitting defeat so easily but also excited at what came next if Yoichi followed through with his end of the bet. Glancing up at the sun low in the sky I knew we only had an hour and a half or maybe even two before Scoutmaster Yoshi took me back to my big sisters’ house. Finally, we arrived at our cabin and when we walked inside, I saw the telltale red hair of Taiga! Taiga used to be a bully and even burnt my journal full of memories and pictures of all the things I took during the summer at Camp Buddy! But he was just angry and misunderstood about what had happened last year and it festered over into a very bad attitude both physically and mentally. Thankfully with the power of friendship he saw his errors and made a lot of effort with my friends and even donated his journal to be used as a replacement as they spent all night remaking the entries and Hunter drawing substitutes for the photos. I ran up and gave him a hug and he huffed and hugged back a little before pushing me away.

"Hey dweeb, nice to see you again but mind my personal space will ya?" He snickered some and glanced at the sweaty shirtless Yoichi. "Ah, been working out huh? Well I am going to head to the Mess Hall that should give you two enough time before I come back unless you want me puking my guts out catching you together for the third time this weekend!"

I blushed and glared at Yoichi who only smirked back and shrugged, clearly uncaring if he gets us caught cause last time he just yelled at Taiga to 'come back in 20 minutes' all the while continuing to thrust. "Alright Dynamite, I promised Keitaro here that he gets a special treat for being such a good girl at practice so don’t come into the showers, I'm gonna spend every last moment before he has to leave making sure he wants to come back~" I huffed and kicked at his foot lightly, cheeks like a ripe tomato as Taiga stuck out his tongue at both of us and walked away, muttering under his breath about horny wolves.

"Y-Yoichi! Y-You can't say stuff like th-that! Y-You're gonna get us in t-trouble!" He just snickered and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the showers, kissing my forehead before gently putting me down to go turn on the water heater. Flinging off his shorts to show off his fat cock swaying with every step, beads of sweat rolling down its length to end up on the floor, before he finally twisted the knob and with the powerful deep clacking of ancient machinery, the water heater turned on.

He twisted and looked me up and down, "Pretty hard to eat you out when you're still dressed lil lady~"

"S-STOOOOP!" I pouted as my blush extended all the way to the tips of my ears as I slowly undressed, turning on the shower nearest to me and waiting for it to warm up as we walked over closer, wrapping both arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head, rubbing at my tummy making me shiver.

"Tch, oh hush Keitaro, bend over and I'll prime that pretty pink pussy for bearing my pups~ Then you'll _REALLY_ be a mom~" He continued to rub my belly in circles slowly, nibbling at my neck while I died of shyness in his arms, "Who knows, maybe if I rut you enough you really would take~?" He voice seemed almost wistful, and as embarrassing as this was, I wonder if Yoichi really knew about the intricacies of the Carrots and the Donuts having grown up without any schooling. I bit my lip as the thought of him putting a baby inside me made my stomach knot up and an involuntary shudder brought him out of his reverie. "HAH! I knew it! You do wanna have my pups! Well you do get an hour of tongue lovin~ I heard it increases chances when the bitch is receptive~" My eyes almost popped out of my head as I turned to look at his extremely confident and cocky face, absolutely convinced that he could in fact 'put his pups in me'. I really need to let Scoutmaster Yoshi know Yoichi needs 'The Talk'.

He pressed his lips against my forehead in a gentle kiss before solidifying his grip with one arm while his other hand slid down to grope at my rear, tracing the bite mark before slipping down between my cheeks and ghosting around my hole. My back arched and he snickered at my reaction as a cute moan managed to squeak its way out of my throat as his finger pressed against the pink rosebud before finally sinking in an inch. A quick slap on my ass made me jump but I could not escape his grasp as he bit at my neck, adding yet another mark to solidify his claim over me. "Alright, time for Alpha to hold his end of the deal, spread em wide and show Alpha how pink and pretty his girl is~"

I groaned at his teasing as he let me go and I glared at him only for him to lick between his two fingers again with an arched brow. Huffing, I turned away again to slowly bend over and grip both my cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal my hole to him. As embarrassing as this was, I did feel a bit of pride at hearing his cursing, he always does that when he sees my rear and little 'treasure box'. At first, I thought he was just doing it to make me feel better, but I am slowly coming around to thinking that maybe he truly means all that praise! I saw his cock bounce around and his balls almost touch the tiled flood as he knelt down and gripped both cheeks with his rough calloused hands. They always surprised me with how gentle they could be hehe.

Yoichi's tummy rumbled and I could not help but giggle as he smirked at me, my smaller cock hung soft and small between my legs as I looked at him, my balls like marbles in a tight taut purse. "Hey, even my body knows I'm hungry for my cutie~" A blush coloured my cheeks but I smiled at him and swayed my rear inches from his face, giggling more as his eyes hardened with feral desire. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and a long drawn out sigh came from me as Yoichi's hot wet tongue started to lap around my sensitive rim, making me shiver and knees almost buckle. "Tch, keep them legs up bitch unless you want Alpha to eat you out on the floor~" I pouted but acquiesced to his demands so I straightened my legs out and locked my knees like I would in baseball, all the while Yoichi went back to bathing my rear in licks, nips, and kisses. Never at one place too long and always enough to make me starts to shake before he moved on causing me to whimper as my orgasm was stolen from me over and over.

"A-Ah Y-Yoichi..." Soon enough I was pressed against the cold tile, nipples like little diamonds that sent both pain and pleasure up and down my spine every time I was moved by the voracious Alpha having his appetizer. I don't know how long we were in there or how long he actually ate me out but with a final lick he wiped his face with his arm, standing up and yanking up my hips as his fat turgid wolfmeat lay between my cheeks. Teasing me with its slow journey up and down in faux rut. I felt his hard chest and chiseled abdomen press against my back as his arms once again wrapped around me, heavy and hot pants in my ear.

"I need to rut my beautiful girl, put my pups inside her, make her squeal my name while I howl for all to her~" I gulped and nodded as fast as I could, pressing my plush buns against him and his mighty wolfbone, hole giving his length kisses as it clenched in heat.

"Y-Yes A-Alpha! P-Pleeeeease! B-Breeeeed meeeee!" He chuckled at my wanton need, ever so slowly pulling his cock back until it fell off of me and bounced under its own weight, flexing it to put on a show for me as I stared at it longingly jumping between my legs.

"Heh, as my Queen commands~" My mind went blank and back arched as both his rough hands pinched and rolled at my mosquito bites while he plunged inside me in a single thrust. Screaming out in utter pleasure while he cursed up a storm of praise on just how tight and warm his 'sheath' was.

The incredible rolling pleasure of Yoichi thrusting inside of me mixed with the contrasting hot-cold of the water dancing over my back while my face and upper chest were pressed against the tile had me in ecstasy. "A-Aaaa..." His thick cock was stretching me wide even though he's already fucked me once this morning, I could feel his bulbous head grazing against my button, pre drooling from my cock gently swinging in time with his powerful thrusts.

"Mmmm fuck... Always so tight for Alpha~" All I could do was nod and whimper as I was used like a hump toy by my wolfy Alpha, toes curling against the floor as the balls of my feet were starting to lift off the floor as Yoichi put more power into his bucks. Through my daze I realized my hands weren’t doing anything, so I gripped his toned arm, digging in my nails at another fierce slap on my ass. "Just wait Keitaro, you're gonna go home and piss on a pregnancy test and come back with a swollen belly full of my pups~"

Even through all the pleasure I couldn’t help but let a few giggles slip in between moans, its do dang cute how Yoichi has no idea what he's talking about but at least his heart, and cock, are in the right place hehe. I always loved the feeling of Yoichi's huge balls smacking into my small ones when he fucks me, it is just so comforting and makes me feel... safe. Knowing my big strong Alpha was there to protect me and love me... A cute high pitched mewl was muffled by the running water as my hole started to clench repeatedly on Yoichi's fat shaft, milking it for all his liquid love as mine drooled out in small spurts after he hit my button just the right amount of times.

Back arching I was lifted up against his chest as his hot breath filled ear with pants, slow but powerful thrusts upwards as he tried to bury his bone in as far as he could until finally with a bite and a howl I felt my tunnel flooded with his hot cum, almost burning. I went limp, resting in his grip as his other arm went to under my knees to hold me up while he gently rocked into me, pressing incessantly against my ass to drain every last bit inside me. Finally, with a last throb his python spat the last of its venom and started to go soft. I clenched my hole tight to make sure not a drop spilled out around his wolfmeat.

Whining out, he kissed the back of my head reassuringly as he took us to the cabin, the towels already set out on his bed he sat us down and wrapped me up in a large fluffy beach one, all the while he still was inside me exactly like I wanted. I don't know why or how it exactly started but when he was taking care of me after we had sex I didn’t want to leave his arms and even when I didn’t and his cock left me I just felt... empty... sad... alone... It was kind of silly, but he never once laughed or teased because I think he enjoyed it too, that connection. So, for the next five minutes I just rest against his chest while he dried my hair and body until it was time to go.

I looked up at him with watery eyes and a pout, he huffed and gripped my chin. "Keitaro, none of that. It's already hard for me to let you go, don't make it harder please..."

"S-Sorry Alpha..." I felt ashamed that I only thought of myself at that moment, I rubbed at my eyes with the towel before kissing up his collarbone, over his jugular, along his jawline, until arrive at his lips. "Thank you Alpha, I hope you enjoyed it~ Hehe~"

His trademark smirk came back, and the attitude shift was palpable as he squeezed my buns through their fluffy protection. "Tch, it was good dork, wish we coulda gone longer but I promised my girl I'd dine out~" I could not help but giggle and roll my eyes as he wiggled his brows at me, still trying to cheer me up. I pushed away the towel, putting my hand down where we were joined, cupping at the heavy testicles feeling their weight even after the four loads he gave me today.

Standing up, I clenched my hole and it obeyed even if weakly. I looked around for Ms. Yuri's toy but a sudden coldness against my hole made me jump. Yoichi laughed as he pulled me back towards him and put in the tail plug, now I really was Alphas bitch hehe. I even waved it at him only for him to tug it ever so slightly causing me to blush and moan. I went over to get my clothes on while he patted his hair dry and soon enough his 'wolf ears' were sticking out heh.

Scoutmaster Yoshi met us at the camp entrance, smiling at seeing us holding hands and stopped just out of earshot for a last private moment, he had the kindness to look away for Yoichi. A long kiss and a bit lip were the last of Yoichi I would have for the week, but I knew him, and the pups would be waiting for me like they always were. "I love you Yoichi, I miss you already..."

"Tch, I'm still here... I love you too Keitaro..." I gave him one last peck on the cheek as I turned away and walked with Scoutmaster Yoshi to the car, getting inside and waving as my purple haired boyfriend slowly disappeared from sight...


	2. Forgotten Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro comes back the following weekend to a bet he had forgotten and a surprise of his own!

The school week went by in a flash, focusing on homework and baseball practice helped dull the pain of not being in Yoichi's arms when I was lying alone in bed trying to sleep. Thankfully, it was Friday and within an hour Scoutmaster Yoshi was going to pick me up and take me to Camp Buddy for the weekend! My big sister had to leave for a work conference so she was happy to see me go, she even left $20 for some pizza, I cannot wait to see Yoichi's face! Hehe. I changed out of my black school uniform and put on some a comfortable t shirt and shorts. I was ready to have fun this weekend!

DING-DONG! Oh! The pizza must be here! I ran downstairs and was greeted by an older teenager with black and white hair, he had a handsome smile and held out the pizza box. "I heard you ordered a meat supreme with extra sausage." I could not help but giggle at how he worded that and will be saying that to Yoichi when I see him later. I paid the delivery man and sat down, tummy growling at the smell, but I knew I needed to hold off. I went back upstairs to finish packing when- DING-DONG.

I tilted my head and glanced at the clock. Huh, that was strange, Scoutmaster Yoshi is usually very punctual, so he must be early or its someone else! Grabbing at the duffle bag I went down the stairs two at a time, almost managing to faceplant at the very end heh. I opened the door to see it was indeed Scoutmaster Yoshi!

"Hey Keitaro! Sorry I am so early but there was hardly any traffic and I figured you'd like to surprise Yoichi by being early!" His mischievous grin made me excited and I rubbed my hands together like an evil villain which made him laugh. I grabbed at the pizza box and joined him in his car to head back to Camp Buddy! It usually takes 20 minutes to get there but like what Scoutmaster Yoshi said, there was hardly any traffic and we were there in half the time! Usually at this point I would see Yoichi kicking at the camp post or throwing some rocks in boredom, but I did not see my purple haired boyfriend anywhere, he still must be at the cabin heh!

Scoutmaster Yoshi parked the car and as we got out a flash of fur pounced on me and the pizza box went flying, thankfully landing on top of the car and not the ground. A flurry of tongues licked all over my face as I was slowly dragged down by the combined weight of 4 hyperactive puppies. "Hehe! Hi everyone! Stop and I'll give you all rubs!" They soon settled down and I finally got a look at the 4 of them.

Keichi, named after me and Yoichi, was the typical black and white husky with emerald green eyes. Mr. Perfect, named after Natsumi, was a slate blue and white husky with dark blue eyes. Twinkerbell, named after Hunter, was a beige and white husky with icy blue eyes. Torch-head, named after my best friend Hiro, was an orange and white husky with amber eyes. They were all fluffballs about a month old. I gave them a rub on the head and some kisses, Scoutmaster Yoshi rounded the front of the car and they dashed towards him looking for affection. I rubbed the dust off my shorts and got my duffle bag and the pizza, ready for an amazing weekend!

As we walked our way into the camp, with the pups nipping at out heels, we came across Yoichi who was making his way to the entrance. I was so happy to see him! “Yoichi!” He did a double take and sniffed the air before his gaze focused on me, even from a few hundred feet away I could see his great big smile glinting from the sunlight. It was cute seeing how he started faltering from his breakneck run when he noticed a few of the new Scoutmasters staring in my direction, he sure is shy sometimes for being such a big meanie Alpha hehe! Finally, as he got closer, I could not help but notice a few things… such as the fact his chest and abdomen were absolutely _glistening_ , which led to his exercise shorts being _drenched_ and practically _see-through_ , and finally how with every stride his bulge was bouncing side to side obscenely which meant he was… _free-balling_ …

I could feel the familiar blush tinging my cheeks as he finally stopped in front of us, smirking widely at me knowing he was having an effect. “Dang Keitaro! My eyes are up here!” I just glared at him as Scoutmaster Yoshi patted my back before telling us he was going to let us have some alone time. Yoichi looked behind us for a moment before deciding the coast was clear, “Thanks… Dad…” He refused to look at Scoutmaster Yoshi who thankfully just smiled and said he would see us at the Mess Hall later for dinner.

Leaning in, I gave Yoichi a big smooch on the cheek, catching a whiff of his sweat. “Heh, proud of you Yoichi…” He just huffed and took a few moments to regain his composure before sure enough that cocky attitude was back, gripping his bulge and shaking it at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes as I held out the pizza box and the look of utter ravenousness filled his eyes, I pulled it back teasingly. “Ah-uh! Not yet hehe, let’s go to the cabin so I can put my stuff away!”

“Tch, ‘mma put my stuff away in you later…” If I had a free hand to facepalm, I would have. Within seconds I did, protesting when Yoichi snatched the box from me but quieting down when instead of tearing it open and devouring everything, he just took my small hand in his and silently led us to our cabin. My heart skipped a beat and butterflies flew around in my tummy at the sweet gesture; deciding not to say anything, instead I just leaned against him and bumped shoulders a few times during out walk. When we arrived, he set the pizza down and watched me start to put away my clothes in the small dresser next to each bunkbed. “I missed you, you know…”

Turning my head to smile at him, I saw him leaning against one with his arms crossed. If anything, I think he looked more handsome than ever, especially when he expresses his inner emotions knowing he could trust me with them. I walked up to him, pressing against him, and getting on my tiptoes to kiss at his lips. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer, I could feel how slick his torso was as I snaked mine around his neck. He bit my lip, growling, “How bout I add a BIG sausage on the pizza, free of charge~” I snorted hard and ended up in a giggling fit.

“Hey! _I_ was gonna use that line meanie!” He just grinned and peppered my face in kisses to soothe my wounded pride, happy noises escaping me which only made him pull me tighter to him. Soon enough I could feel something pressing against my belly, glancing up at him with wide innocent eyes, I batted my lashes. “My grandma what a big bulge you have…~” I held back my giggles as his eye twitched at how corny it was but also tempted to go along with it. In the end he decided that actions speak louder than words, taking a squeeze of my plush rear in each large hand.

Squirming some, I looked up at him through my lashes with large innocent eyes, pushing out my bottom lip to make a pout. He just smirked and pecked my lip which made me smile, he lifted me up and walked towards the showers. Setting me down as he waited and stared at me expectantly. Blinking some confused, I tilted my head as to why he was not turning on the heater. "You'll get your shower later Keitaro, but my good girl bet against her Alpha and lost. She's gonna own up to it now~" At first I was clueless as to what he was saying and then it clicked.

"WH-WHA! N-NO! Y-YOICHI! I AM NOT DOING THAT!" He just continued to smirk and stare, bringing his hands to run them over his slick chest down his muscled abdomen to slide underneath his red shorts. With a flick of his wrists they fell to the tiled floor and his Alphahood was revealed in all its glory. The damp purple bush concealed the base of his long and thick cock lying dormant for the moment, resting on a low hanging pair of smooth balls the size of chicken eggs.

He reached down with his right hand and scratched at his nuts, keeping eye contact with me as I could not help but steal glances at how his cock swayed or ball jostled around in their loose sac until finally I was unabashedly staring. His movement broke my trance as he stepped up to me, his fingertips smearing my upper lip and the bottom of my nose. His pungent musk took my breath away and had me falling back against the cool wall, coughing as every breath I took in I could only smell him. "Now be a good bitch and groom Alphas wolfnuts~" Head tilted with his signature cocky lopsided smirk branded across his face made me flustered, knowing I was weak to both his cheeky handsomeness and his dominant sexiness.

I could not stop myself from stiffen up down there, looking into his eyes for a few moments before sinking down to my knees. A gentle caress of my hair made me glance back up at him, seeing his toothy smile filled me with warmth as I leaned in to press my nose against the side of his cock. Taking a slow and measured breath I fought the urge to cough as the potent scent filled my lungs, it did not smell bad at all, but it was just too MUCH. In all my years in baseball I have only had smelling salts used on me twice, but Yoichi's musk was... _Better_. W-Wait... Wh-Wha... I meant to say more powerful, not better! For the moment Yoichi was letting me take my time but I knew soon enough his inner wolf would take over and my face would be smeared around.

His musk was an interesting combination of things: most prevalently an earthiness that reminded me of our camping trips this summer which makes sense since he's always out in the woods, mixed with the sweaty smell of a hard and good workout, not exactly smelly but anyone who plays sports knows what I am talking about. Lastly, the ever present, if now overpowered, subtle hint of boy. I've smelled it on myself a few times or when I got back to my room after staying at Camp Buddy for a month. Another exhale, another inhale, on and on before I became almost lightheaded, his scent turning from something overpoweringly strong to overpoweringly addictive.

Nestling my nose in further, just a bit behind his sac he snickered at me, but I did not catch it being so overdosed. Pushing further and further the scent got stronger and stronger until his sac was resting on my face and his cock was atop my head, finally I stopped and just basked. Heat radiating from his balls warmed my nose, cheeks, and lips, feeling them move ever so slightly knowing they were churning cum that would soon enough be in my belly. If I could have seen Yoichi's face, I would have been both alarmed and curious. His pupils were blown with desire, mouth agape with the starting of drool, jaw dropped in disbelief at my transformation. I ended up knowing what he felt though when his hand that had been resting on my head slowly started petting me. _Pride_.

Soon enough he shifted a bit impatient and I knew my time had come. My tongue lapping at the backside of his magnificent ball sac, shuddering at the raw taste of his salty sweat infused with his Alpha musk. He growled in approval as I started to 'groom' him. I am still not sure why, but I repeated the process three times before moving onto a new spot slightly to the right. Eventually covering the underside completely until it was completely clean and glossy. I felt his calloused thumb run over my cheek lovingly before he gripped my chin and opened my jaw, letting one of his fat nuts plop inside.

A quick tap on my cheek let me know what I needed to do so I opened my jaw as wide as it could go and ever so slowly his other one joined in. My cheeks were flush with heat in shyness as here I was chipmunking my boyfriend’s sweaty balls because I forfeited a stupid bet for some shortsighted selfish rimming. I will admit, none of this was bad, in fact it was _amazballs_. Heh. I love when he gets so dominant and orders me around, I get my revenge by being cute and bratty. I swallowed around the large cum factories, giggling as I felt them shift and move on my tongue making Yoichi moan at the feel and vibrations. All the while his wolfmeat started jackhammering its way up with each beat of his heart until eventually it stood in a high and mighty salute to my work. Smiling, I swirled my tongue around his pupmakers, dutifully 'grooming' them too while receiving gentle pets.

After a while he delicately pulled out his balls from my mouth and drug me over to the wall, hissing at how cold they were against my bare back as he traced his warm leaking hooded tip over my lips. "Get some throat action before I bust all over your slices~" He snickered as I glared up at him so I gently nipped at his foreskin making him growl and grip my hair almost painfully as he pushed past my lips and into my warm wet mouth. He was quick to rut my mouth, his head already pushing against my throat as he groaned above. Yoichi always fucked my throat when we meet up for the weekends; after getting something to eat he fucked my ass, then throat again, before he finally was calm enough that we could snuggle and cuddle for the rest of the night. I really missed Yoichi...

It was always made me feel warm when I looked up at him to see his eyes screwed shut and tongue lolling out in pleasure, plus he really looked like a wolf when he did that heh. His grunts became deeper and more rapid as he slammed into my throat, my toes curling in delight as his weighty balls graced me with their presence with their gentle plaps on my chin. Gripping his thighs tight, digging in my nails just as he liked it. He pushed hard and stayed there as he caught his breath with a glance down at me, "Heh, I gotta give your slices some extra sauce don't I~?"

He gripped my hair and started walking towards the main room, I scrambled backwards as fast as I could, so I was not dragged completely. When we finally arrived next to his bed, he flipped open the pizza box and unsheathed his wolfmeat from its warm sleeve. He slapped my face with that heavy cock, and without a word my face went to his nuts as I jacked him off. I could feel those pupmakers rise and clench as his cock starts rapidly spurting his hot thick wolfcream all over the pizza, or more accurately, all over my half of the pizza thanks to his aiming. With a small tap on my head I moved to his cockhead right after it gave its twelfth and final spurt, lapping away at the remaining yummy dribbles. I gently pinched and brought his foreskin back up over the head, it gives me a 'kiss' of its own which made me giggle and him roll his eyes. "You're such a fuckin dork, ya know that?" I just grinned at him and kissed his 'lips' again as he pets my head.

I got up and wiped my mouth clean as my tummy grumbled, he smirked and smacked my ass as we sat down on his bed to start nomming away on the slices. Mine having a tasty tang that made me moan and him huff but I saw those cheeks get a little red hehe! I ate 3 slices and he at all 4 of his, I offered one of mine with a twinkle in my eye and he snorted and promptly rejected it. I leaned back and stretched, yawning a little from all my work at school and then baseball practice, unaware that I just added fuel to Yoichi's furnace as he saw my lithe naked body littered with mostly faded bite marks and oh so vulnerable. My eyes widened and I tried to scramble away when his growling started but it was too late, I was in for a long evening and night!

Later the next morning I woke Yoichi up with an early day bee jay heh! Nice and slow, he even managed to sleep through most of it til the very end! He stretched and yawned while holding me close to him as he listened to the birds sing and chirp outside before I started bouncing next to him. “Tch, what’s got you so worked up pretty girl?” I stuck my tongue out at him for the nickname but immediately shrugged it off as I coyly smiled at him.

“Heh, you’ll see later! Go get dressed, feed the pups, and see if Scoutmaster Aiden needs any help! I need to help Scoutmaster Yoshi with something really quick! No breakfast yet either!”

“Ugh! No breakfast? Really?! Fine!” He grumbled and got up to stretch out his legs before walking towards the door.

“Hey silly! Put your boxers on at least!” I giggled as his boxers hit his sculpted booty. He gave me a glare over his shoulder and gave me the middle finger, pouting my lips out he huffed and put them on before leaving. I sprung out of bed and quickly got myself presentable before running out, eager to add the finishing touches to the surprise! Scoutmaster Yoshi was waiting for me in one of the new cabins and my tummy rumbled at the waft of fresh bread carried by the breeze.

“Good morning Scout! How are you and Yoichi doing today?” Scoutmaster Yoshi smiled widely at my and handed me a large picnic basket, I even made sure the blanket covering all the food was covered in cute frog and wolf heads like our badges! I sewed them on myself! Scoutmaster Aiden must have really thought we were hungry because the basket sure was heavy heh! I could only imagine what sort of delicious freshly made food was in there!

I gave Scoutmaster a warm hug which took him by surprise, “Thank you very much! I couldn’t have bought all that stuff with my allowance, but I promise I will pay you back!”

“Hey now, YOU are the one who saved Camp Buddy and continue to come by every week and help out with chores, even getting Yoichi in on it.” His smile faded and he looked down at me with a serious expression and I could not help but gulp. “Keitaro, I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time, but Yoichi has always been around, or you were dead tired. I don’t mean to spring this on you and no you aren’t in trouble. I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you have been loving and caring for Yoichi. I know he can be difficult and that sometimes even you reach your breaking point with him, but Keitaro, I have NEVER seen him this happy. You have such a positive influence on him I can hardly believe it when he comes over to do chores without prompting, without being reminded, without complaining. Keitaro… Thank you, thank you so much for allowing me to bond with my boy…”

I could hardly see the tears rolling down Scoutmaster Yoshi’s face with how clouded mine were, I squeezed him tight and I felt him squeeze back. He held me for a few more moments until he pulled back, wiped his tears away, and handed me the picnic basket I had dropped. He gave me a quick smile as he walked out of the cabin and left me to scrub away at my eyes with my sleeve before taking slow calming breathes. I can not believe that Scoutmaster Yoshi would tell me all of that! I had no idea Yoichi was helping around camp when I was not here. A smile tugged at the edge of my lips; I was _proud_ of my Alpha.

I met up with Yoichi who was loudly complaining about wanting to eat some of the food, but Scoutmaster Aiden kept hitting his hands with his wooden spoon. Heh so much for what Scoutmaster Yoshi said about not complaining. He sniffed and looked over at me and was about to say something when his eyes locked onto the picnic basket, he sniffed again before waving his arms at Scoutmaster Aiden. “Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Later Buttcheeks!” Yoichi waltzed over like he owned the place and pulled me close, his hands resting on my plump rump. “Well, glad someone around here thinks about me.” I rolled my eyes and pecked his nose.

“Come on! Let’s go! I picked out a spot and everything!” He snorted when I held out my arm, waiting for him to take mine in his. I just looked up at him and he stared down at me before snatching my arm and tugging me as soon as I started to pout out my bottom lip heh. My Alpha may be a meanie, but he certainly is a softy too! It took about half an hour to reach where I wanted us to have the picnic which meant I had to listen to half an hour of Yoichi’s stomach growling like some sort of monster! He would just smirk and wink at me causing me to blush, a power which be frequently abuses.

Setting up the blanket near the small stream, I looked over at Yoichi who was staring at the designs in silence. I was expecting him to tease me or mock it, but he squatted down, picked up one of the corners, and looked at the stitching before sitting down. “Well, what are you waiting for! ‘M starving here!”

I felt my cheeks heat up a little, but I eagerly placed the basket in the center before sitting down next to him. As I looked inside, I could not help but notice Scoutmaster Aiden had really packed a lot! Almost too much! There were: 12 freshly baked rolls still nice and warm with a dollop of butter and jam, 6 strips of bacon, 6 sausage links, 2 oranges, and a large bowl of egg rice! Oh! Also, two large thermoses of hot tea! I am surprised no one came looking for the mysterious noise emanating from the forest which was both our tummies growling something fierce at the sight of such a bountiful meal! “W-Wooooow…” Was all I could manage before we both tore into the basket for all the goodies.

Within 15 minutes everything was gone except 3 rolls which still sat there tempting us, but our bellies were bursting so we laid down to give them some rest. My head on Yoichi’s chest, I listened to his heartbeat as he slowly rubbed my back which made my eyes loll. I heard all the air rush into his lungs as he yawned which made me yawn too. I nuzzled at his warm muscled torso as the sounds of the forest slowly faded.

Waking with a start, I glanced around then up at Yoichi as he snickered. “You looked so cute sleepin, I figured I would let you nap a little.” A large grin on my face up as I leaned in for a kiss, he pulled me closer as our kiss became harder and needier. I broke it off when he started to knead at my rear.

“H-Hey! You can’t do that every time you get horny Yoichi! Not every kiss has to lead to sex!” I huffed a little, but mostly it was just a tease.

He tilted his head and arched a brow, “I can’t? Why not? That’s what you’re for isn’t it?” I blinked at his words and a small frown formed on my lips. He realized what he said and caught my chin as I was turning away from him, pulling me to look back up at him. “Keitaro, _I love you_ , so damn much it hurts when you are gone. I miss you with every fiber of my being every single day even when you are _right here_. You are my boyfriend, my mate, my beautiful Luna. Thank you for this picnic, it really meant a lot to me you would plan this out for me. I know I am nothing special bu-“

“ _Yoichi_. You ARE special. You are good and kind, you care for others in your own way, and you have been going above and beyond for Scoutmaster Yoshi. He loves you; _I_ love you. Don’t ever say you aren’t special because you are. My Alpha is special,” I reached up and gently ran my thumb over the padlock on his collar, “because he has a special place in my heart.” He stared at me silently for a few moments before nodding once, squeezing me tight. I relaxed as I knew I got my message across. He was not the young boy abandoned by his mother anymore, he had a family now. We all cared for him and it saddened me deeply that he still thought of himself as worthless.

My fist clenched as I gathered my resolve. I was going to prove to Yoichi he _was_ special, his _is_ special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took too long, I was originally planning for 2 weeks between each post but work had me swamped and exhausted! Don't worry I still have a lot of interest in continuing this! I already have the rough plan for the next chapter! Thank you all for reading, your kudos, and your comments! It really means a lot to me to see that people are enjoying what dribble I write. Stay safe!


	3. Brain Invaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro has planned a surprise for his Alpha

“Keeeeeitaroooooo, do I really have toooooo?” Yoichi moaned, sticking his tongue out at me as he fell back onto the bed, making me put my hands on my hips.

“Yoichi! We are going, that’s _final_! I am taking you out for a _surprise_! Scoutmaster Yoshi is waiting for us at the entrance so let’s get going!” He groaned and rolled around on his bed like a child, my glare eventually got through to him because he huffed and sat up, grumbling about mean boyfriends and dads. I could not help but roll my eyes when he stood up and kicked at a random shirt of his on the floor. “Yoichi…” Just the tone of my voice was enough to make him frown, taking me in his arms as he kissed my lips.

“’M sorry love…” He swept a piece of my brown hair away from my forehead and kissed it gently, his warm smile made my cheeks pinken. He took my hand in his as we both went to meet Scoutmaster Yoshi, along the way I waved at a few of the newer Scoutmasters who were recruited a month and a half ago. Ms. Yuri was not going to be the only female Scoutmaster anymore heh! The puppies weren’t around for the moment as they were tuckered out from the exercise we did a few minutes ago.

I giggled when Scoutmaster Yoshi honked his horn when he spotted us, Yoichi just groaned and opened the door for me as I crawled in. A high-pitched squeak escaped my throat when Yoichi smacked my presented ass, glaring back at his mischievous smirk as I rubbed at it a bit before buckling up. He snaked his arm around my side and pulled me close as the car lurched forward, my head on his shoulder and his leaning atop mine as I started to doze off.

Not even the sound of the coughing engine or bumpy roads could keep me from lulling off in my Alpha’s embrace, his scent _deep_ and _comforting_ , Yoichi stiffened in both senses as I let out another cute sound in my sleep. He let out a gruff grunt as he tried to wiggle me awake but I kept clinging to him, eventually a big pothole made me slump just enough my face plopped right into his lap. A needy moan was half muffled from his shorts as his eyes widened and quickly glanced at the rear-view mirror but thankfully Scoutmaster Yoshi had not heard it. His musk was _wafting_ from his shorts because we were late from playing sports together and had not had a chance to shower before my surprise for him.

He glared at the back of my head as I dreamily nuzzled at his growing cobra in his shorts, oblivious to what I was doing or who it was potentially in front of. His eye started to twitch as he gripped my hair and tried to hold me still before realizing that holding my hair tightly and having my head in his lap might not send the right message to Scoutmaster Yoshi if he happened to glance in the mirror. A nip made him jump up and Scoutmaster Yoshi glanced in the mirror for a brief second before paying attention to the road again, “Everything alright back there, son?” Yoichi bit his lip and let out a sigh as he collected his nerves all the while I was happily humming into his crotch.

“Y-Yeah… Just a cramped _muscle_ … Heh…” He could not help but grin a little at his pun, before trying to extricate me from his lap. His eyes widened and a chill went down his spine as soon as he lifted me, and a pouty whine of _need_ filled the car. He immediately let go of me as if I were made of lava and glanced up at the mirror in horror, waiting for Scoutmaster Yoshi to shake his head disapprovingly and turn the car around. Seconds went by as his heart raced, ice in his veins, all the while I went back to happily nuzzling and nibble along the now deflating but still significant bulge. He took in a ragged breath when he realized his lungs had been screaming at him as time was frozen. Nothing happened. No yelling, no disappointment, no going back to Camp Buddy. He stared down at me blissfully unaware of the danger I had put us in, his thoughts turning melancholy as he gently rubbed my cheek and brushed aside my hair. A faint smile graced his lips as he thought of what would happen if he were never able to see me again, and how he would never let that happen, _no matter what_.

He gently pet my head and let me nuzzle to my hearts content as he leaned back, closing his eyes and took a bit of a nap too. Scoutmaster Yoshi glanced back in his mirror and smiled, glad his boy had found someone to love and cherish. His mind drifted off to Aiden as the trees flew by, evolving into the concrete jungle. Within a few minutes we pulled up to our destination and with a few soft words we woke up. I blinked to see Scoutmaster Yoshi sideway looking down at me, what was happening? Why is it so warm? Why…wait… Am I…? My cheeks flushed pink and I sat up, face finally off Yoichi’s lap and prominent bulge as he huffed and tried to straighten it out without looking _too_ obvious. “Keitaro? Do you still have the money your sister gave you?”

I reached into my pocket, felt the $20 bill, and nodded, “Yes, Scoutmaster Yoshi!”

He smiled and handed Yoichi some as well who blinked at the extended hand and the money that came along with it. He tilted his head some, “Uh… What do you want me to do with _that_?”

Scoutmaster Yoshi arched a brow, “Yoichi… It’s money, you spend it on things.”

“Tch! I know that! But like… on _what_?” I giggled and tugged on his arm while he grumbled at the both of us.

“Yoichi, it’s okay! Just take it, you’ll need it for what we are gonna do!” He sighed and took the bills, crumbling them up like a paper ball and shoving them into his pocket. I blinked repeatedly a few times before shaking my head to clear it, reminding myself this is Yoichi’s first time back into the cities downtown since he was picked up by Scoutmaster Yoshi. Leaning in, I kissed his cheek and pulled him towards the door. “Come on! It’ll be fun! I promise!”

“Gah! Fine!” He grumbled some more as I opened the door as stepped out, a bright beaming smile on my face as I got to see the sunset on the horizon and all the neon and LED lights kick on. He snorted at my obvious excitement and looked around a little uneasy at so many people walking around. “Uh… Keitaro… What are we even doing…?” I turned my pearly whites at him and leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss his nose.

“Well! Like I said, it’s still a surprise! Come on!” I tugged him again as we merged onto the sidewalk, turning to wave Scoutmaster Yoshi goodbye who waved back with a warm smile on his face, telling Yoichi not to spend it all at once place. Yoichi’s walk got stiffer by the second as the sidewalk slowly filled with more and more people before a sudden crowd bunched around us and I grabbed at his curling fist. “Yoichi, it’s okay, no one is here to hurt us. They just want to go home or get a bite to eat.” I nuzzled under his chin and kissed his collarbone, before smiling up at him. He seemed a bit more reassured so I started walking us again towards our destination, within a minute I could see it! _The Grand Sphinx Cinema_. Yoichi just dumbly stared ahead at it, not saying a word as I frowned at bit to myself. “Uh… Do you not like it…?” He turned to see my pout and he cupped my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

“I… uh… Hmpf… Don’t judge me ‘k?” I nodded, staring up into his purple eyes, loving the way the neon pink of the sign seemed to add highlights to his hair. “I…” He sighed again so I squeezed his hand with a reassuring smile, “Alright, alright, I… I don’t know what Cinema means…” It took all my willpower to not give him a disappointed frown, not out shame but anguish that his childhood was robbed from him.

I took a slow deep breath, leaning up to peck his rough lips. “It means that this place shows movies, Alpha.” A large grin appeared on his face, showing off his canines.

“Wha! Really?! Cool! Are they gonna show ' _Battle for Fravis'_ or ' _The Monsters of Swamp Creek'_?” I giggled softly at the names of the movies he was talking it before it hit me that those were movies popular about 8 and 9 years ago. Shaking my head slowly, I kissed his cheek which made him a bit confused, but he shrugged. “I always wanted to watch those; I saw lots of posters of them when I was out on the streets.”

“Heh, well, we are gonna watch,” I put my hands out in front of me and staggered into him, biting at his shirt. “ _Brain Invaders_!” He chortled and smacked my ass, I glared up at him before nipping his bottom lip. We went inside and the familiar scent of over buttered popcorn and sugary soda washed over us. I let out a contented sigh and his tummy growled. I giggled at him, and we stood in line to get out tickets and snacks. I ordered a large root beer, a large popcorn, and a salted pretzel while Yoichi glanced over at the menu. He chose to get an extra-large popcorn, two hotdogs, a bag of Twizzlers, a box of Smarties, and an extra-large coke.

Thankfully, our tickets were matinee or else Yoichi might not have had enough money. He reached into his pocket and threw the balled-up cash onto the counter and started to walk away with his stuff when I caught him. “Yoichi, you don’t even know if you have enough or need change.” He shrugged and took a swig of his soda. I resisted the urge to facepalm, turning to the nice lady behind the counter. “Sorry, he’s… new…” She just gave me a forced smile and handed back a dollar and change. I reached over and put it in his pocket, _tugging_ on his dormant cobra which caused him to snort soda out of his nose. Batting my lashes at him in innocence, I picked up my stuff and pocketed my change while he was glaring at me, rubbing his stinging nose.

Everything was going fine on the way to our theater until a bunch of what seemed to be drunk college kids bumped into us, laughing as they spilled some soda on the back of Yoichi’s shirt. I barely caught his arm in time as he took a swing at one of them and they stumbled backwards, two of them even landing on their behinds. Miraculously, Yoichi’s food survived even if it was a little smooshed. My Alpha sure has an insane love for food. I tugged him away as they started to get back up as we rounded the corner and disappeared into one of the theater doors. Thankfully, it was the right one. A lot of the seats were taken but there was a spot in the top left corner that I urged him to take.

We settled down and started to munch away on our snacks while the trailers rolled. There were quite a few funny ones and one that was a horror flick! Yoichi just chuckled as I clinged to his arm and dug my head into his chest after a jump scare. Finally, the movie started to play so I sat back to watch. I knew it was going to be a cornier movie than usual which is what I wanted, after all this was our ‘first real date’ out and about in public. The acting was dorky, the dialogue was atrocious, heck even the ‘teenage’ girl was in her 20s, but Yoichi kept loudly laughing which made me smile. I slide my hand under the armrest and squeezed his hand, he moved over to kiss the top of my head and returned to watching the movie.

The movie featured a mother and daughter who lived in regular suburbia-ville, a meteor crashed into the woods a few miles away and when the camera panned on the smoking crater a split second of something squirming out could be seen before it jumped to the next morning and the teen girl waking up and deciding to go out and play. It was not until about half an hour later when the movie took a sudden turn, during one of the ‘shocking’ scenes, that things went wrong. The mother had trapped the daughter in her room, holding a brain worm.

_“That’s right! I did it! I did it because I couldn’t stand you anymore!”_

_“Mother no! You couldn’t have! Not to me, your only daughter!”_

_“Yes! Yes, I could daughter of mine! He promised me a better life and I all I had to do was get rid of you! So I am! Say hello to our little friends!”_

_“Mother! N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_

I snorted as the mother put a brain worm up against her daughters’ nose and the squirmy thing started to make its way up into her head. I decided that that was the proper time to check out for a soda break. Reaching over and looking away from the screen, I loudly slurped the last bits of root beer left to drown out the screaming and gross sound effects, before smiling over at Yoichi. No one heard my mostly empty cup fall onto the floor as I stared in horror as Yoichi had his eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks, hands over his ears as his body wracked with silent sobs. The music crescendoed and even I winced, wanting to cover my ears but I grabbed at Yoichi’s arm to get his attention.

A blank white field filled my vision and ringing buzzed in my ears as I tried to blink away the fuzz, I reached up to my mouth and could not feel it. A few seconds later, I could finally see shapes again, this time it was Yoichi who was staring at horror at my split lip tickling drops of blood onto my shirt. He looked at his balled fist and then back at me, his face crestfallen and tears flowing even faster. He mouthed or yelled the word ‘sorry’ and took off, I tried to stand but all I managed to do was fall onto the floor, scuffing my knees. I took a few deep breaths to process what just happened and calm my stomach from the urge to vomit. I powered through it and got back unsteadily onto my feet, grabbing a handful of buttery napkins to put them to my lip where I thought the split was. Reaching out for the railing to guide me down the stairs, tripping more than once but managing to catch myself each time.

I rounded the corner into the lobby, glancing around while leaning against the wall as I caught my breath. I could not see Yoichi anywhere and the lady at the counter looked baffled, I took a deep breath and straightened up walking over to her. “Excuse me, did you see where my boy- er friend went?” She blinked as she just noticed me, and her eyes widened as she caught my slip up. Most people weren’t very nice to gay couples so I figured she would help me if he was just my friend but oh well…

“U-Umm yeah… He took off outside somewhere, I think he went left?” I sighed and nodded in thanks before going outside. The crisp September air felt good against my heated face, I shook my head of the cobwebs again as I looked to the left. I let out a large sigh of relief as it seemed the left was a dead end with an alleyway. I walked over, glancing down at the napkins, stomach rolling at the sight of the deep crimson staining them, folding them to get the best coverage before putting them back with a slight hiss. Well at least I could feel my lip again heh…

“Y-Yoichi, it’s o-okay… I know you didn’t mean t-too…” I heard crying behind the dumpster and my heart fell even further than I thought it could, it brought back the horrid memory of seeing Yoichi holding Yuki’s dead body and his screaming and yelling as I ran back with the pups through the storm. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Yoichi slamming his fists into the concrete, cursing himself out.

“Fucking stupid! I always mess things up! I fucking hate myself!”

“Y-YOICHI! STOP!” He ignored me and I could tell his knuckles were bleeding, I moved in front of him and knelt, he partially looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and snot dribbling out of his nose. “A-Alpha… it’s okay… Please stop hurting yourself…” He glanced down at his hands dispassionately, scoffing and spitting some mucus onto the ground next to him, refusing to look into my eyes. I gingerly reached out to touch his shoulder and he flinched but did not do anything. “I’m s-sorry Yoichi, I didn’t realize the movie was going to be that dumb, I should have chec-“

“No! Just… No Keitaro… You shouldn’t be with me, I’m a loose cannon… A rabid wolf… I need to be put down…” A sob choked its way out of me as tears started to blur my vision, I fell into him and started to cry on his chest. He froze wanting me away from him so he could not hurt me again, but his instincts took over. His Luna was hurt and needed his embrace. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, nuzzling down into my hair as his tears fell as well. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you! I swear it! So fucking stupid…” A small whine made him stop his self-loathing as he made eye contact with me, my green eyes watery and bloody lip pouted as the napkin had been forgotten. “I’m so sorry Keitaro…” He gently kissed my forehead, holding me tight to him.

“A-Alpha, it’s okay, I forgive you…” He sighed deeply and rested his chin atop my head, holding me close as we both contemplated what happened. After a few minutes, I piped up, “Heh, do you think we should move? It’s kinda stinky over here.” Yoichi just snorted and continued to hold me. I internally shrugged and let him have more time to think. “Yoichi, you know I don’t think you are a rabbid dog… You are a great person, I am sorry for taking you out in public, I know I shouldn’t have done that without your permission. Can you forgive me?” He continued to stare at the brick wall of the theater before he looks down with his eyes closed.

“Keitaro, I swore I would never hurt you and I did. I don’t deserve to be your Alpha, all I do is cause problems for everyone… I should just go back to the stree-“

“YOICHI! STOP IT!” He started at my sudden outburst, unprepared for the anger on my face. “YOU ARE NOT A WORTHLESS PERSON!”

“Keitaro, no, just let me g-“

“Yoichi, I will **NEVER** let you go. You need to stop acting like no one cares for you. _I love you_. I have _always_ loved you. From the moment I first saw you, my heart fluttered, even though you were bullying Hunter into giving you that pizza… heh… That’s why I always hung around and _pestered_ you. Why when everyone else was having fun, I stayed back so I could be with _you_. I love you Yoichi. I am so proud of what you have accomplished these past few weeks. Scoutmaster Yoshi even told me he was so proud of you for stepping up and becoming a man.”

Yoichi blinked as he processed my words. I gently rubbed his fingers, careful to avoid his bloody knuckles. I pulled his head down for a kiss, our lips meeting. I could taste the salt from his tears. My bottom lip stung but I did not care, my Alpha needed my love and support. I whimpered as he pulled me tighter against him, pressing down against my lips in a show of his desperation. His nails dug into my back as he held me, I could feel his silent tears wet my cheeks as our kiss lasted for over a minute. He pulled back and gently grazed his thumb over my split lip, looking at it with concern and regret. I had only seen Yoichi this sad and defeated only once, when Yuki died, but I think this time knowing he had a direct impact on what happened sent him spiraling. “You are too good for me Keitaro, I hope one day I can be worthy of you…”

I pressed against his hand, nuzzling it, “Yoichi, you already are. Besides, do you think old Yoichi would have said something so mushy and romantic~?” He snorted softly but smiled, kissing my forehead again. Rubbing at my lower back, glancing at his hand with a frown, knowing the other one would be just as bad. “Come on Alpha, lets go get cleaned up okay…?” He nodded and we both stood back up, we debated on calling Scoutmaster Yoshi on my cellphone or going back inside as we did not want to ruin Scoutmaster Yoshi’s night with Aiden and Ms. Yuri. The cashier gave us a look, one of concern for me and a dirty one at Yoichi.

“M-Ma’am? Can we use your first aid kit if you have one?” She glared at Yoichi as she internally debated on calling the cops or not before finally glancing at me.

“Do you want me to call the police? You don’t have to stay with him if you don’t want to.” I shook my head firmly and gave her an even stare, she waited for a few moments before sighing. “Alright, go get cleaned up and I’ll get the kit…”

We both went to the boy’s bathroom, my knees almost buckled at seeing the dried blood all over my lips, chin, and shirt. I was never good with blood, I do not like hunting or fishing, so this was a bit much. I was thankful for the fact that most of mine was just cosmetic, dabbing the split and swiping away the dried blood everywhere else. Yoichi on the other hand had scrapped up his knuckles badly, and there were even some rock chips in there as well… He wordlessly washed them off under warm water, almost mechanical if it was not for the occasional grimace before he caught himself and went straight back to his stony face.

The nice lady called out before entering, dropping the first aid kid on the counter before leaning away and staring at me. I knew what she was asking and shook me head, she sighed and left. Luckily, I had earned my first aid badge over the summer, so I knew what to do mostly. I got some cotton pads and put some rubbing alcohol on it before dabbing at my split. Pain radiated from my lip and I could not help but hiss. Yoichi surprised me by grabbing my wrist firmly, taking the cotton pad away from me and gently doing it himself. He held my other hand as he lightly applied it around, cleaning it up when I had been more afraid of the pain. He threw it onto the counter when he was done. I took one of his hands and examined it, frowning that I could see some rocks here and there. I silently reached for the tweezers and he just stood there staring as I went to work, occasionally his hand would tense but he didn’t utter a single hiss or groan.

“Yoichi, you know it’s okay to show you’re hurt right…?” He just shook his head, so I continued to pick them out, cleaning his hand up with a different cotton pad and rubbing alcohol when I could not find anymore. He switched hands and the processes repeated itself until it was finally over. All that was left was applying some Neosporin and some gauze wrappings which he refused until my glare put him in his place.

I was putting away the supplies when his voice surprised me, “Do you want to finish the movie with me…?” I barely could hold back the tears as the kit loudly slammed shut, I turned around to see him looking down, having assumed the loud noise meant no. I tackled him, arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him with all the passion I could muster. He was clearly taken aback but returned it tenfold.

“Of course, I would Alpha, but only if you promise you’re okay. We can go home and cuddle if you want to instead…?” I gave him a genuine warm smile, letting him know I meant it, we did not have to finish it or stay out in public if he did not want to. He shook his head and looked down at me with determination.

“No, I want to stay, I want my sweet girl to have the best first date ever!” I could not help but blush, my tummy tying itself into knots as I let out a shy giggle. For the first time in a while his signature wolfish smirk came back, squeezing my buns before kissing me again. “Alright, lets go return the kit and go back. I hope no one stole our snacks~” Giggling softly, I just rolled my eyes as he pulled away before getting down on one knee, holding my hand. “Keitaro…? Will you be _mine_?” It felt like I had a frog in my throat as my heart suddenly pounded ten times as loud. Was… W-Was Yoichi asking me to marry him…? I could feel my hand get clammy as he looked up at me with hope and pure adoration, his violet eyes sparking with such a ferocity I had not ever seen before. Surely, he did not mean marriage, right? I do not mean to speak ill of my Alpha, but he does not know a lot of culture or references with all his time stuck at Camp Buddy with no electronics, not going to school or out in public. I took a deep breath before smiling down at him.

“Yes, Yoichi. I will be _yours_ …” My cheeks felt like they were on fire, knees weak. He gave me the widest grin before kissing my hand like one does for a lady. I giggled and rolled my eyes at his playfulness as he got back up, pulling me in close for a kiss. I got the kit and we walked back out to the lobby where the lady was waiting for us, holding a phone. She visibly calmed at seeming me leaning my head on his shoulder and out hands entwined. She accepted the kit and gave us both a weak smile before handing us both a small bag of ice which we graciously accepted. We made our way back to our seats and luckily none of our stuff was stolen or smooshed from my fall. Yoichi immediately starts to wolf down on some popcorn, shaking my head with a grin. He refused to let go of my hand at all which I thought was sweet, I did not mind even if it meant I had to dig around for popcorn onehanded with it between my legs.

About twenty minutes into re-watching the movie, I was getting the last bit of my popcorn out when I realized we did not have napkins anymore to wipe away the butter. I tried to lick at it, but it still would not go away. I huffed and leaned back, thinking of how I could get Yoichi to let go so I could go get some more napkins when it hit me! I pouted out my bottom lip and used my girly ‘bitch’ voice, “ _A-Alpha_ …?” Holding back my giggles from watching his head whip around so fast, eyes wide as he was staring at my like I was crazy. “Hehe, let go of my hand for a minute _pretty please with kissies on your ballies_ ~?” He snorted and nudged me, looking around to see if anyone had heard us, which was when I managed to free my hand. He looked rather hurt but did not say anything. Do not worry Alpha! _I have a plan_!

He jumped when my hand slid across his shorts to his bulge, rubbing the monster that lie sleeping for the moment. I flashed him a coy smile before unzipping him and slipping my hand into his boxers opening, feeling the heat radiating off his already huge flaccid cock. Spreading the sticky smooth butter all over as I felt him stiffen up with each heartbeat. I wont lie and say that I did not feel a smug satisfaction at getting revenge on him for all the times he is a blatant exhibitionist back at Camp. Seeing how his eyes bugged out and how he gripped the arm rest was so darn _cute_ ~! I fished out the one-eyed monster who was currently still hiding behind his hood, letting him go for a moment to let younger twin brothers join him.

I let out what was almost a purr as I smelled his musk, ripe from the workout we did earlier, and without a shower it was more potent then ever. Usually, he has me lick it off when we get in the showers but this time it had time to stew on his hot junk for the past two and a half hours. I sat back and leisurely stroked him off, thinking back to our first time where he had me jerk him as his prize for winning his competition. Smiling as I employed his ‘advice’ on how to please a man hehe. He grunted when my other buttered hand reached over to cup his balls, feeling how _hot_ and _heavy_ they were even though he had cum _three_ times today. Twice in the morning, blowjob and fucking respectively, and then a third time after lunch when I blew him for a ‘ _snack_ ’ at my behest.

In my daydreaming I was not paying attention to Yoichi and what sounds he was making or at least trying to hold back, or how he must have been hurting his knuckles with how hard he gripped the arm rests. Time passed as I half paid attention to the movie and half to my daydreaming, his pre mixing with the butter and of course I went back to the bucket when I thought I was ‘running low’ heh.

Yoichi suddenly gripped my arm and I looked over at him as he growled, “Unless you want me to cum all over this damn room, be a good _bitch_ and drink your Alpha’s pupmix.” I huffed in shyness at his dominant tone, a little shiver going down my spine as I pushed up the arm rest between us and bent down, taking him to his balls in one go. Tasting the delicious mix of _sweet pre_ and _salty butter_ , I happily hummed around the fat wolfmeat in my mouth which made him grip my hair tightly as he humped up into my mouth. One of my hands kneading at his balls, rolling them in my palm, while the other slipped under his shirt and rested over his rapidly beating heart. I felt his balls rise and his cock clench repeatedly as I was washed away both in a tidal wave of cum and peaceful bliss knowing I got my Alpha off like a _good bitch should_. I pulled up after the first two spurts and let them fill my mouth before swallowing, having to do that twice before letting the third pool as he slumped back after his twelfth and final shot.

Greedily still suckling on his cock, I swirled my tongue under his foreskin, tasting the salty sweat which mixed with his sweeter cum. If he had let me, I would have stayed there gently rubbing out the last dregs of his cum and swirling the flavours around his cock, but he firmly tugged on my hair once which let me know Alpha said _off_. I gave the best pout I could manage as I pulled out and snuck in a quick kiss on his ‘lips’ and give him a bit of a stink eye. He just rolled his eyes and awkwardly tucked his still half hard and _very_ sensitive cock back into his boxers, huffing at the tingles of the soft fabric against it. I wait til he was looking back at me to stick my tongue out at him, a dribble of his cum leaking out the side of my mouth in a pre-planned attempt to tease him, do not worry, I planned to save it for where it belonged hehe. His eye twitched as I tilted my head back, letting it run down my neck as I left my lips partially open, with a low needy whine coming from them. Heh, I thought with the way he stiffened he came again~

I collected the wayward puppybatter and greedily sucked it off my buttered hands, finally making a very audible _gulp_ as I swallowed the rest of his delicious gift to me. My tummy felt very warm and he gave it a few rubs which he knows I like, he probably does too thinking about how he _marked_ me on the inside too heh. Soon enough, the movie finished, and we cleaned up what we could, I even went over and picked up some popcorn bags that people had left behind. I know he did not think I caught him, but he picked up one too near him and tossed it in, such a good Alpha~

As we made our way out, I checked my phone and Scoutmaster Yoshi had texted about 15 minutes ago to say he was on his way which meant that he should be here by the time we walked to the parking space a few blocks down. Bumping into Yoichi on every other step until he finally grinned at me as I stopped and kissed him. “I love you Alpha~!”

“Heh, I love you too my lil Luna,” he rubbed my back before we went back to trying to find Scoutmaster Yoshi, especially now that the crowds were coming out for a Saturday night. Eventually, we spotted him a few rows down from where he had let us out earlier. He honked and waved at us, we waved back, his demeanor changed as he noticed Yoichi’s gauze wrappings. “Fuck… Forgot ‘bout that…” I squeezed his hand lightly in morale support.

Scoutmaster Yoishi got out of his car and waited for us at the hood of his car with his arms crossed, I rarely saw Scoutmaster Yoshi look so stern, I could only imagine what Yoichi was feeling as we finally stood in front of him. I could tell he noticed my split lip as he quickly glanced between it and Yoichi’s bandaged hands. “Son, you better tell me what’s going on right now…” For the first time in my life, I heard Yoichi genuinely pout as he refused to meet his dad’s eyes. Silence went on and I attempted to speak up, but Scoutmaster Yoshi just held up his hand to stop me. More time went on and I could feel how uncomfortable it got before finally Yoichi spoke up.

“I am sorry dad… I… It’s no excuse but you know I hate the city and being in public, and I…” He sighed softly and finally looked up at Scoutmaster Yoshi, “I was stupid. I had a breakdown and Keitaro tried to help me and I _hurt_ him. I _never_ meant to! He is the love of my life, my _Luna_ …” I blushed as he said the last bit, glancing at Scoutmaster Yoshi who did not seem phased, or even really showed any emotion. “I ran away and hurt myself for being worthless… Keitaro… Keitaro came back for me and told me everything was fine… everything _will_ be fine. I know nothing can change what happened, but I regret it with every fiber of my being, and I will for the rest of my life. I _hit_ Keitaro, _nothing_ can excuse that…”

Scoutmaster Yoshi, looked from Yoichi to me and I just nodded at him, letting him know Yoichi spoke the truth. He just let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a few moments before walking up to Yoichi. “Son, I need you to understand what you did was wrong. I know you said you had a breakdown, things happen, but they are never an excuse for hitting someone.” Yoichi started to speak up, but a quick shake of the head dismissed that. “I am not saying you are using that as an excuse. If you need help, all of us are here for you. I love you with all my heart, you are my _son_ no matter what blood says. I have things I regret that I didn’t do for you, I was so scared of having you taken away I didn’t care for you properly. That is going to change, I know we are already doing homeschooling, but you are going to see a therapist too. I don’t want any ifs, ands, or buts about it. I failed you when you needed it the most, can you please let me make it up?”

Yoichi sniffled and nodded, hugging Scoutmaster Yoshi tightly who returned it with as much love. I smiled warmly at them as they had their moment together, Yoichi was finally learning that he really DOES matter, that he really IS special. We all got back into the car and drove home, my head on my Alpha’s shoulder and his leaning atop mine. We stopped by the admin cabin for a quick check up on our injuries and Scoutmaster Yoshi told me how impressed he was with me, which made me quite proud, especially after Yoichi claimed I was the _cutest nurse_ he ever had heh.

Yoichi and I made it back to his cabin after checking up on our pups, giving them their dinner and going inside to finally have a nice shower. It was rather uneventful except for the romantic hug Yoichi gave me under the warm rain. Scoutmaster Yoshi brought us dinner. Yoichi as unabashed as ever started munching away without even a towel on! Apparently, Scoutmaster Yoshi was used to seeing Yoichi naked which made perfect sense. I shyly took mine with my towel halfway falling off as I shimmied over to the bed.

The evening passed relatively quietly as we cuddled on the bed, enjoying each other companies as he held me close and gently rubbed at my tummy. “Keitaro? _I love you_.”

I could not help but blush at the unprompted proclamation, usually I was the one who initiated it. “I love you too, Yoichi.” I do not know how but I could tell he was smiling, his rough calloused hand slipping under my shirt to rub me directly.

“Hmm… I wonder why the pup bump hasn’t shown up yet…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the long wait! But here I am with a 6,666 word update, yes I chose that number just for you at the very end when I noticed I had 6,657 words at the end heh. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I appreciate any comments, questions, or critiques! I only recently discovered the hidden gallery on the main screen of Camp Buddy, what a wonderful surprise! Thank you Camp Buddy Journal!


	4. Camp Schooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro listens in on one of Yoichi's classes before having a night he won't ever forget!

“GAH! WHY DO THESE NOT MAKE SENSE!? WHO CARES ABOUT CREDITS AND DEBITS!?!” I tried to hold back my giggles as Yoichi sighed in exasperation, throwing his arms up in surrender as he leaned back his chair. Scoutmaster Yoshi had converted one of the newly retired scout cabins into a makeshift school of sorts for Yoichi to attend every day. He told me that Mr. Goro had given approval only if they could find a use for it for the summer program, so with the help of Ms. Yuri it would be transformed into the official Infirmary.

Scoutmaster Aiden crossed his arms, “Look, Big Man, I don’t make the rules. Yoshi wants me to teach you, so I am. I know you think Keitaro can handle all of this stuff for you in the future but who says he is going to be around?” I stopped myself from jumping in when Yoichi let out an angry growl, Scoutmaster Aiden appeared unfazed. “Hey, I’m not trying to say he is going to ditch you but what happens if he gets sick or has to go away on a work trip huh? Are you going to go out in the woods and catch some dinner? No, you’re gonna grow up and learn how money works, alright? So you can take care of Little Man.” Yoichi huffed but lowered his chair back down on the ground, giving the homework another glance over.

I try to help as much as I can when I come over for the weekends, or as much as Yoichi lets me at least. He switches from trying to manipulate me into doing it for him, to being as stubborn as he used to be by refusing any help, with very little middle ground. Out of all the subjects, only science struck an interest after he learned that ‘little things make up big things and that you can make new things by combining things together’. Math on the other hand…? His absolute worst subject, he hates it with a passion and cannot seem to understand why it would be needed. I could kind of see his point if you lived his life, but if I want him to live an at least close to normal life, he needs some _rudimentary_ math skills. Of course, English was a disaster in the making when he realized you could look up curse words to sound smart. That did NOT go over well with Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Speaking of, Scoutmaster Yoshi, Scoutmaster Aiden, and Ms. Yuri all got certified to teach classes! Scoutmaster Yoshi is teaching English/Writing, History, and Science. Scoutmaster Aiden is teaching Life Skills/Home Ec, Math/Personal Finance, and Physical Education of course. Lastly, Ms. Yuri comes by every Tuesday and Thursday evening to teach Art and Music. Some of the paintings Yoichi has given me would NEVER have been approved by Scoutmaster Yoshi, but for some reason Ms. Yuri does not seem to say anything! I only have so much room underneath my bed!

I kicked my feet while looking around the room, it was cute with all the school posters plastering every inch of available wall space heh. It seems that Scoutmaster Aiden got through to Yoichi because he is unusually quiet, or well at least not cursing aloud anymore. Glancing over I could not help but feel warm pride as Yoichi was hunched over writing numbers in the small boxes on his worksheet. I peered over to see that it was indeed a ledger. He gave me a bit of a side-eye but continued to work while Scoutmaster Aiden pointed a few mistakes out. Finally, he leaned back, "No more Buttcheeks! Keitaro is over and I don't want to bore him to death!"

"Heh, Yoichi, you need to study, you have some homework leftover from English right~?" If looks could kill I would be 6 feet under already hehe. I just batted my lashes at him, tongue sticking out a hair. "Don't worry, I'll help~" He got up grumbling something about traitors. I stood as well, wrapping my arms sweetly around him, pecking all over his face to calm him down.

"Alright, I am gonna head out dudes. Big Man, you need to do your homework. Little Man, make sure he does it." I nodded and gave Scoutmaster Aiden a smart salute, he just chuckled and left. Yoichi gave a dismal look at his desk before flashing me some puppy dog eyes, a shake of my head made him growl but he picked up the sheets and took them with us back to the cabin. Taiga was not here this weekend due to a family thing; he did not say much but I made sure he was okay. Yoichi sprawled out onto his bed, leg hanging off the precipice.

"Heh, not gonna leave any room for your girlyfriend~?" I had my hands on my hips, tilting my head to the side so my hair angled itself away from my face. Yoichi gave his signature wolfish smirk.

"Tch, why do you think that? You belong atop me~" I gave a little huff before crawling on him, peppering his jaw with kisses until I finally reached his lips. He rubbed my lower back as we both relaxed, eventually I leaned over and picked up one of the sheets, plopping it onto his face and started drawing. I could not exactly tell what his expression was, but he let me do it uninterrupted for about 10 seconds before attempting to playfully bite the pencil through the sheet.

"Hey! Stop it Alpha!" He huffed but obeyed, another 10 seconds went by before I pulled it away and slid off him until I was cuddled into his side, holding up the paper. On the corner near his name was a heart with the letters K & Y inside. He just snorted and kissed my forehead. We lingered there for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth, listening to the pup’s growl and play with each other outside before I sat up. “Okie, it’s time to finish up!” He snorted some and tried to resist but a prompt tickling ended up with us rolling off the bed onto the floor. Yoichi’s triumphant grin glinted with a mischievous air as he scooted forward until his bulge was resting on my face.

“Ah there it is~! I was wondering where that paper went! Hmm, it seems to be missing a page! I wonder how long it would take to find~!” I glared up at him, or at least tried to with his big fat bulge smooshing my face. With a giggle I just nuzzled it which deflated him some that I was not resisting or pouting. In the end he got off and we finished up his homework he had for the day before heading off to the Mess Hall. Scoutmaster Aiden was waiting for us there along with Scoutmaster Yoshi, and… Ms. Yuri?

“Hey Scouts!” Scoutmaster Yoshi waved at us as we got closer, a big beaming smile on his face while Ms. Yuri gave a small wave as well. I smiled and waved back. Yoichi immediately heading over to the food that was set out on the table, soon enough having a ginormous pile that I had no doubt he would eat heh. We all sat down and talked about some of the things happening in our lives, how Scoutmaster Yoshi was going to get his car fixed soon because of the increase in pay, how Ms. Yuri met this cute guy at a bar who, uh… anyway! Scoutmaster Aiden decided that in the spring he was going to go back to college to finish his business degree, Mr. Goro even hinted at letting him do ‘extensions’ to Camp Buddy whatever that meant, if he completed it.

“Well boys, we normally head out Saturday evenings, but it seems, Missy over here,” Scoutmaster Aiden nudged Ms. Yuri who blushed and giggled, “has a date tomorrow night so we will be heading out tonight instead. I hope that’s fine?” Yoichi seemed ready to protest but I quickly interrupted him.

“Yeah! That’s fine Scoutmaster Aiden!”

“Little Man, you realize you can just call me Aiden, right?”

“Tch! Or Buttcheeks heh!”

I shot a glare at Yoichi before turning back to Scoutmaster Aiden, “Yes! Of course, Scoutmaster Aiden!” My beaming grin made all of them laugh, Yoichi put his arm around my waist as I leaned onto his shoulder. I knew he did not think I caught it, but I saw how Scoutmaster Aiden looked at Scoutmaster Yoshi. I really hope that one of them gets brave enough to make the first move. We have _heard_ them after all heh. I helped put away the dishes to soak before waving at them as they left. Yoichi seemed eager to do something as he kept glancing at them to see where they were as we made out way back to our cabin. He grabbed my hand and tugged me along _away_ from our cabin when he thought the coast was clear. Where was he taking us?

We trudged along the forest path before diverging into the brush, my head tilting but he did not say a word just tugged me harder causing me to stumble along. After another five or so minutes he paused, glancing this way and that before bringing his finger over his lips in the universal sign to _shhh_. I rolled my eyes but nodded, he gave a great big grin before stepping past the bushes and gestured to the small clearing. I blinked a few times trying to understand what in the heck he was pointing at. It was a weird ramshackle amalgamation of metal with a few tubes sticking out surrounded by a ring of rocks and a taped over bucket. As we got closer I could smell some woodsmoke and what seemed to be corn. Wait…

“YOICHI!? DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS!?”

Somehow his smirk got even wider, hands on his hips as he posed triumphantly. “Tch! You bet your pretty pink pussy it is!” I did not know whether to blush or hit him upside the head as the still burbled a little and the sounds of droplets hitting liquid in the bucket filled the air.

“YOU DO REALIZE THAT CAN BLOW UP AT ANY MINUTE?!” He blinked and looked at it for a minute before huffing, glancing back at me.

“U-Uh… No, it can’t!” I facepalmed, _hard_. Taking a deep breath before staring at him.

“Yoichi put it out right now. You could kill us or catch the forest on fire, hurting the pups and Camp Buddy.” He looked rather hurt, a crestfallen frown on his face as he nodded once.

“I… Alright, Keitaro, just wanted to surprise you is all…” As he went to put it out, I could not help but feel bad, it was nice he was trying to give me a present but exploding the forest was not a price I was willing to pay. I gently gave him a hug as he put out the smoldering embers with a bucket of water he had off to the side.

“Yoichi, thank you for trying to surprise me but you do KNOW this is illegal right?”

He arched a brow and shrugged making me sigh. “Yeah, but I wanted to make my pretty little Luna something special~” He winked and licked my cheek which pinked as I puffed them out at him. “Well can we at least drink what I made so far, so we can try it for Hiro’s birthday party on Sunday~?” I immediately started to protest but he quieted me down by sticking his tongue down my throat, licking around and I instinctively submitted. After a few moments he pulled back with his signature wolfish smirk, “It’s settled then, I won’t make any more but we get to test out what I have made!”

“F-Fine! Hmpf! B-But only if we mix it in something!” I struggled to regain my composure and I could _tell_ he was debating on whether to dominate me again but in the end, he decided that was a healthy compromise.

“Sounds good to me lil’ one, you go ahead and take the bucket back to the cabin and I will take this apart, okay?” I hesitated for a second, but he reassured me on his honor as an Alpha that he would, in fact, take it apart. Grumbling to myself as he untapped the tube from the bucket and I carried it back to the cabin, thankfully all the time I spent here with Yoichi wandering the woods had me going in the right direction. Glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, I went to Taiga’s old cabin that was mirrored to ours, but I forgot Scoutmaster Yoshi locked all of them up except ours and the schools! I snuck around the side and dashed inside, almost tripping and falling in my hurry. Finally inside I took a few deep breaths and relaxed against the wall. “Yoichi! You better not make me do this again!” I huffed, knowing deep down that he will, it is just in his nature.

A few minutes later Yoichi showed up with a bright smile, eagerly taking the bucket and my hand to the… bathroom? He stopped by the linen closet, opening it up and moving some towels to show 3 full mason jars and another 2 empty ones! “Heh, yeah it took a while, but I managed to take ‘em when Buttcheeks wasn’t lookin’!” I shot him a glare and he just kissed my cheek, “Hey, don’t blame me! Dad was the one who gave me the idea talking about chemical reactions! I asked him what sort of things happen when you boil different foods, and it wasn’t my fault I only listened when he talked about efanolics!”

“Ethanol…?”

“Tch! Samie-schmamie! Whatever!” He pulled out the two empty jars and unsealed them before pouring in the liquid from the bucket. He coughed some at the fumes, a large smile on his face, “Yup! That’s the right stuff!” I was starting to feel uneasy about the whole thing, but he surprised me by taking the two jars and heading back towards the front. “Gotta set these pups on the stove and let them boil for a few minutes on low to sterilize them!” I have to admit that that DID make sense, but I guess as long as it did not boil over everything was going to be fine… At least the fact that boiling it helps reduce the potency made me feel better, hopefully he does not realize that… I followed him to the Mess Hall and then inside of the kitchen where he placed the two glass jars on the electric stove and turned it on low, he sat back and smirked, “So, I was plannin’ on testin’ ‘em tomorrow night, but guess we can tonight, hmmm~?”

I rolled my eyes, “Yoichi, you do realize we could die right?” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“Keitaro, I did my research! I boiled ‘em on low to kill the germs, I didn’t use a lot of mash! I even cleaned out the jars! Besides, don’t you know boiling reduces the alcohol content?” I honestly was surprised; my Alpha not only did his research but apparently learned in the process!

“W-Well… Fine, but no more making alcohol! And we have to mix it!” He just nodded; he can be so damn agreeable sometimes! I wanted him to argue so I could throw it all out! I let out a few grumbles as I browsed the refrigerator for something to mix it with. There were not that many great options until I remembered that Scoutmaster Aiden had saved a spot just for me! _Raspberry lemonade~_ I caught myself before I could start drooling, the sourer the better heh! Well, if anything Yoichi can have some pink girly drinks! I took it out, searching the cabinets until finally finding what I was looking for but quickly hid it behind my back for a flourishing finish in a bit.

Yoichi and I waited a few minutes for it to boil before waiting AGAIN on low for a whole 5 minutes! I really was getting antsy about someone catching us here but a healthy make out session helped a little heh. He capped it, sealing it tight, after waiting for it to cool. Taking one of the older jars he poured about half a shot worth in each cup I had prepared. With a mischievous giggle and my tongue sticking out, I plonked two small paper umbrellas into the cups. I could swear I almost saw him factory reset from how hard his eye was twitching heh!

I lifted my cup and held it out in toast, he snorted and clinked before downing the whole thing in one go! I gingerly sipped mine and was surprised that it did not taste _that_ bad, the sourness helped! We gathered the cups and jars, I grabbed a few snacks on the way out back to our cabin to relax for the night. I leaned back on Yoichi, head on his shoulder, smiling up at him as he pecked my lips. I stared up at him for a while before I started to feel a bit funny, it was like the room spun slowly around and then it was back to normal in an instant. I could feel Yoichi’s heartbeat steady against me, “Do you ever wonder when we are going to settle the moon?”

His violent snort made me giggle, reaching up to paw at his face, “Whaaaaaaaa? Don’t you think it would be cool to live on Mars? We could meet Martians! Why is it never Marsenesse?” I stroked at my chin, wishing I had a long beard like Saruman the White. “Would I look good with an old man beard?” I could not help but giggle again as Yoichi gave me another look, shaking his head and peppering me with kisses.

“No, nice and smooth for my girl _, alllll the way down_ ~” My cheeks flushed as a shiver went down my spine, biting my bottom lip as his fingers trailed down my chest to my tummy. A little huff as I sat up.

“Another! For the Horde! Blood for the Blood God!”

“You’re such a fuckin’ dork…” His smirk made me flush with warmth, tummy fluttering. He poured us another and mixed them with the little toothpick umbrellas. A gasp escaping me as I started at such _pretty_ colours! Wow! Who knew blue and pink could make a _masterpiece_!

I gulped mine down as fast as Yoichi did this time, purring at the deep warm burn on the way down until it finally settled in my belly. Yoichi and I chatted a bit more about various games I was playing back at home and how I keep forgetting to bring my laptop! Camp Buddy rules are hard to forget heh! Stretching as I stood up, I glanced over to the setting sun spilling in through the window, “ **HAVE YOU FED THE PUPS YET?** ” Yoichi could not help but be startled at my outburst, my hands on my hips as I kept staring at him for an answer, “ **WELL!?** ”

“YES! Yes! Calm your tits Keitaro, I fed them earlier and won’t need for another hour or so.” I huffed, crossing my arms with a pout, looking out the window. He looked around the room baffled by the change of pace, looking down at himself to see if he had inadvertently done anything sexual to trigger me. Nothing was amiss. “Are you okay lil’ one?” He got up, inching closer, ready for a tirade.

“ **WHA!? YES! I AM FINE! I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW I REALLY LOVE YOU IS ALL!** **DO YOU PROMISE YOU LOVE ME TOO?** ” He blinked as I practically yelled in his face, cupping my cheeks as he made me look up at him.

“Yes, I do love you, goofball. Now stop yelling!”

“ **I’M NOT YELLING! YOU ARE!** ” My bottom lip pouted out, quivering as my Alpha was too loud, ears hurting. He snorted and held me close, rubbing at my lower back to soothe me as we made our way over to the bed again, he mixed us another drink and I sipped on this one. Relaxing in his strong comforting embrace as a yawn slipped past. I dozed for only a minute before jumping out of his grip. “We need music!” I grabbed at my phone, glancing at the albums before picking one and putting it on full volume as the wonderful voice of the Spice Girls filled the air. Sticking my rear out and shimmying over. “ _Yo! I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!_ ”

Yoichi was absolutely mortified as I danced around in front of him, eyes closed, singing away for all to hear. He protested as I kept tugging on him to get him to join me, but he staunchly refused every time. It was only until my dances slowed and then fully stopped, tears in my eyes, did he relent. I chirped back up in an instant, happily swaying my hips and gesturing at him as he awkwardly moved side to side. Skipping around him, pecking him on the cheek, then lips, then ear. As the song progressed, I stripped off my clothing bit by bit which piqued his interest. When the climax came, I was totally nude, flawless in my presentation, adding in a few highlights here and there as my small cock bounced to the rhythm. We both heard some distant talking but paid it no mind, apparently Scoutmaster Yoshi’s outing ended early.

As the song was fading Yoichi pounced onto the bed and clicked off my phone, I glared at him. He offered another drink in consolation, I caught the feral look in his eyes as I downed the cup, still challenging him. He leaned over, gesturing me to come sit in his lap when-

_My anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you got buns, hun_

I blinked, a wide grin forming as I slinked over, swaying my hips. I could not tell if he was aroused or appalled as the song continued to play, running my hands over my chest down to my thighs. I stopped in front of him with a twist, bending over and touching my toes as I wiggled my rear in his face, “ _He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal. He say he don't like em boney, he want something he can grab~”_ Peaking between my legs I noticed a bit of drool on the side of his mouth heh. He grabbed at one of my cheeks and pushed a little to sneak a peek at rosebud hiding inside.

His smirk finally came back as he started to get into what was happening, “ _Oh my gosh, look at her butt. Oh my gosh, look at her butt. Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Imma fuck her butt-). Look at, look at, look at, look, at her butt._ ” I giggled at his little word change, heart beating fast as he nipped at one of my porcelain cheeks, hissing at sharp pain turning into warming pleasuring. My voice faltered, cracking as he spread them both this time and dived in with that magnificent tongue. I would have fallen if it were not for his strong grip on my waist. I do not know how long we were there, but the music had moved on to some sort of sad song and he properly turned it off this time. I needily rubbed at his anaconda still trapped in his shorts. “Calm down lil’ bitch, Alpha is gonna rut you right~” Whining with need as I pressed against him, biting his lip as well fell back onto the bed. Somehow with one hand he managed to pour our drinks while he fingered me with the other. I was a drooling mess when he put my drink to my lips, after a few moments of trying to suck and find the head, I pouted and drank.

When it was all gone, I pressed back against his hand and with a chuckle he went back to work prepping his bitch for his big fat wolfmeat. I pawed at it, struggling to unbutton and unzip it, whining louder as I grew desperate, _hungry_ , for my Alpha. He finally managed to push my hands away for long enough to do it himself, surprised to feel the back of my throat so quick as I practically _inhaled_ him. He gripped my hair tight, rutting into my mouth as my drool coated his cock and pooled onto his fat nuts. I floated there as I was finally _used_ , basking in the feel of being a proper little bitch for my Alpha. Only the groans and slapping of flesh could be heard as he used my mouth for what it was meant for.

Desperate in my need to be filled, I sucked harder, gentle tugs on his prodigious cum filled balls. I could tell with how deep his growls had gotten that he was getting close, all the teasing from earlier must have helped prime him heh. I felt his fingers intertwine with my hair, yanking on it hard as I whined out, pressing my face firm against his hips as he let out a loud howl. Hot thick cum flooded my throat and went straight down to my tummy, I could not help but shudder at the feel as my own soft dick let loose onto the sheets below. I suckled so hard it would not surprise me if he ended up getting a hickey heh, but I was too greedy to stop myself as more and more spurts filled me. Pulling back up to swirl my tongue around his foreskin, savoring the taste of his pupmix before plunging back down as his mighty orgasm finished.

A sudden choke broke his trance as I pushed against his hips, falling off onto my butt as I spluttered, cum drooling down my chin, “I-! I-I need to talk to Scoutmaster Yoshi! H-He deserves to be happy too! He needs to tell Scoutmaster Aiden!”

“ **WHAT THE FUCK KEITARO!?** ” Yoichi shook his head, wondering if I had gone loopy as I staggered, trying to stand up as the room swirled around. I lurched towards the door, hand missing the handle and ramming into the door making me hiss but I got it open a second later. Thankfully, it was almost a full moon so I could see my way as I stumbled towards the Scoutmasters cabin. The cool night air nipped at me, but I ignored it as the cabin had gotten too stuffy and hot anyway! I had just made it to his door, knocking it on twice before putting my hands on my hips, “HEY! Scoutmaster Yoshi! I need to- UGH!” I was suddenly tackled, and my assailant and I fell into the bushes.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?_ ” Yoichi hissed into my ear, clamping his hand over my mouth as he heard the doorknob start to rattle and then open. We both laid there quietly as Scoutmaster Yoshi poked his head out, looking around.

“Huh… I swore I heard Keitaro… I might want to go chec-“ He paused when a muffled voice shouted something from inside the cabin, probably Scoutmaster Aiden judging by the pitch. He huffed and shut the door; I could feel how fast Yoichi’s heart was beating. I wonder why? Scoutmaster Yoshi was a great guy! A few moments later he relaxed some, tightening his grip on my mouth.

“If I let go, promise to be silent?” I nodded and looked up at him confused. He let out a low growl, sitting us both up before hauling me to my feet with a simple tug. He glanced at the red scratches on me skin, muttering something about only he gets to do that. “Let’s get back to the cabin alright?” I nodded again with a shrug, leaning close to nip at his cheek before running back towards our cabin. I could hear him cursing behind as I ducked and weaved his tackles, running around the side of our cabin towards the pup’s house. “Keitaro! What has gotten into you!?” I slowed down as the world suddenly got a lot more swirly, feeling sick as I wobbled unsteadily.

He ushered me inside, letting me rest on the bed while he mixed another drink, “Hey, it’s okay, just… have another and let’s forget what happened alright?” My stomach was not feeling the greatest but hopefully this one would make things better. I ate some of the crackers I had brought to see if it would help, sharing some with Yoichi after he gave them a ravenous stare. I sipped on this one slower, yawning every now and then.

“Y-Yoichi…” I sniffled some, rubbing at my runny nose, eyes starting to tear up. “I-I am sorry about last w-week with the m-movie…”

“Why are you bringing that up Keitaro? It was my fault and we worked it out…” I shook my head, a hiccup escaping as I started to sob. He moved close and held me to him, rubbing my back. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m fine, I promise!” Another sob wracked through my body, tears and snot getting on his shoulder.

“I-I miss m-my parents…” I could feel him stiffen; we never really had talked about what happened to my parents. He just knew they had died a few years ago in an accident and that whenever it was brought up, I became a lot less bubbly and happy.

“Oh… I… Uh… I’m sure they would be uh… proud of you…” He pet my hair, unsure of how to conquer this lurking beast. I clung to him tighter, squeezing him with all the might I could. In the end, it did not amount to much considering his muscular frame, but it made me feel better that he was my anchor. After a few minutes of silence my stomach suddenly made itself known as I yanked free from his grasp and puked over the side of the bed.

Pouting after another heave, I pressed against Yoichi. He gently rubbed my back, looking around at a loss trying to decide the best thing to do. I was swept off the bed and carried into the bathroom bridal style. He turned on the water heater and held me close to him while I silently wept. He gently rocked me back and forth, kissing my forehead, “It’s going to be okay my precious little Luna, I uh, never met them before but I know they are really proud of you, that they love you very much.” A weak smile greeted me when I opened my eyes, rubbing at my nose before we went under the warm spray.

We both stood there, letting the water warm us up as I hiccupped a few more times. He gently lowered me back to my feet, rubbing my body and cleaning bits of dirt and leaves. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting him mold me to whatever he wanted to do. Shampooing my hair was fun, we had never really done that with each other. Usually just fucked or had a quick dash of cleaning so we could do something else. I could not help but shiver when his fingertips grazed over my skin, tracing the fresh scratches. I leaned forward, spreading my legs some, waiting for the inevitable. It never came.

My brows scrunched together as I opened my eyes, glancing over my shoulder to see him looking at me with a serious expression. Tilting my head some to let him know it was okay, he shook his head once and pulled me back under the spray, washing to soap out of my hair. I was still expecting him to grab at me or pin me against the wall at any moment, instead he continued to care for me. When it was my turn to wash him, he was rather austere, grabbing my hand when I cupped his sizable nuts. When his rough lips met my soft ones, I melted. We stayed there, locked in a loving embrace, my tears washed away until the water ran cold.

I felt a LOT better after that, glancing at him with a sheepish smile, “S-Sorry Alpha…” He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my wet head, grabbing a towel and drying me off.

“Tis okay lil' one, I didn’t realize you were that wild when you get drunk…” I shrugged at him, not really remembering that much as my head was starting to pound. He noticed my wince and got us both some aspirin to take with a glass of water. After we both were dry, I crawled back onto his bed. He cleaned up my puke as best as he could, disappearing back into the bathroom before snuggling close as I tried to will away the growing headache. Sleep came mercifully quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks, they make me smile and push me to write more! I plan on continuing this with at least another 5 or 6 chapters (what I currently have planned out), but will definitely continue after those! Sorry that this one was more Sex Lite! Bonus points for those who guess what the drunk phases were inspired from!
> 
> Thank you to Keichi4Ever for editing my work and drawing a lovely cover!


	5. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after their drunken escapade, Yoichi and Keitaro must put the finishing touches to Hiro's surprise birthday party hosted at Camp Buddy! All the scouts are back for a great reunion!

“O-OH! H-Harder! W-We have to go soon!” Pitiful whines escaped from me as Yoichi put his full weight into piledriving me further in the bed, my toes curling as his gruff grunts echo in my ear. I do not know what happened but ever since we woke up groggy and aching from the alcohol we consumed, Yoichi had entered his rut. We practically did not leave the cabin at all yesterday as he claimed me repeatedly, only relenting for a short while to help set up the Mess Hall for Hiro’s birthday party, before dragging me over behind the nearest cabin and breeding me right then and there. I lost count after ten, heh. The wet slaps and schlicks of our love filled the cabin, I tried to be quiet but when Alpha gets _this_ way, it is very hard! “O-OH! Y-YAS! ALPHAAA!” Fireworks went off in my vision as another weak orgasm was fucked out of me, hardly a dribble dripped its way onto the smeared Picasso on my abdomen.

My tight vicelike clenching must have set him off, digging into the last bit of his reserves to knock the wind out of me each time he slammed down, biting at my neck as he howled out for all to hear. I could _feel_ the powerful throbbing of his wolfmeat as he unloaded deep inside me, more and more cum being stuffed into my leaky hole. He collapsed on me, all his weight pinning me down as he caught his breath, teeth still firm against my skin. It truly was one of the _best_ feelings in the world! I laid there underneath my Alpha, basking in his virile warmth.

“Fuuuuuuuuck…” He had finally let go of my neck, twisting enough to observe then lick at the puffy new red bitemark. He brought his arm around me, squeezing with all the force his beleaguered body could muster. “Ya know… I could go again…” He drug his fingertips over my shin, making me shiver until they stopped at my nipple.

“Y-Yoichi! Th-The party s-starts i-in an hOUR!” Moaning out as he tweaked my nipple between his calloused finger and thumb, brow arched playfully. He ground his hips against my rear some more, instinctively making me clench on his soft but still formidable cock. “N-No fair! W-We have to g-go!” He huffed but stopped with his teasing, mostly. He reached over to the small end table Scoutmaster Yoshi had made for him, pulling out the wolf tail buttplug. In one smooth motion he pulled out, lifted my leg and inserted it inside.

He slapped my ass hard, watching with a smirk as it jiggled a little. “Never get tired of that~” I just puffed out my rosy cheeks and glared up at him, wiggling downwards to give the sleepy monster a kiss, as well as his two low hanging brothers. I glanced at my phone and almost fell out of the bed spluttering. “ _11:30_!? W-Wha! H-How!?” He chuckled some at my reaction, shrugging. _Smug meanie_ …

I debated on skipping the shower but considering I was _drenched_ in sweat and cum, that was not an option. I started to panic, feeling my lungs slowly squeezed, tears welling in my eyes. I did not want to let Hiro down! Yoichi stepped behind me, took me in his arms, and gently kissed the top of my head, “Tis okay lil’ one, a quick wash and we can dash to the Mess Hall with time to spare!” I nodded, sniffling as we walked to the bathroom, taking a cold but brief rinse to get the stench of rut off us. He toweled me off as I shivered, bottom lip bitten as he finished himself. We threw on our clothes and dashed to the Mess Hall, the pups nipping at our heels in excitement.

“There you two are! I was about to go looking for you, but Yuri told me you were busy!” I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again with a blush, trying to find the proper words. Glancing at Ms. Yuri who was eyeing us like a hungry bubblegum haired vulture as the sounds of Scoutmaster Aiden swearing and Taiga yelling in the kitchen made her look away.

“Tch, Keitaro needed help finding something so we searched _hard_ and _deep_. We found it, _together_.” Yoichi grunted as I elbowed him in the ribs, Scoutmaster Yoshi just shrugged and continued hanging up the birthday sign.

“Well now that you’re here, you can hang up the balloons outside. Make sure the puppies don’t nip at them!”

“Yeeesssss daaaad, weeee knoooow!” Yoichi groaned, rolling his eyes as he snatched both bundles of inflated balloons. They were all orange just for Hiro! I grabbed at the other bunch, running to and fro to tie them to some fences and cabin posts. We met up again at the entrance with one balloon a piece, tying it to either side of the arch. _11:44_! Argh! Just as we were about to run back, a bright yellow car pulled up. Wow, it _really_ looked like a lemon! It stopped and we stared at it as the two people inside seemed to bicker before the door opened. Out stepped Lee!

“H-Hiya! I tried to calculate the precise time to leave but my mom didn’t want to miss her show. S-Sorry…” He looked down, glasses glinting with shame.

“No worries Lee! I am glad you are here!” I gave him a hug much to his surprise, a shy smile crossing his lips.

“Th-Thanks… Do you require any assistance? I could triangulate the best places to put your balloons! Knowing you two, it was hapzard at best! Er… S-Sorry.” I just giggled at his statement, shrugging.

“Yeah, sure! You have,” I checked my watch, “14 minutes and 53 seconds! Go!” He sprinted off, or well sorta heh. Yoichi just snorted and we jogged back to the Mess Hall. Scoutmaster Yoshi had finished hanging the signs and was talking to Scoutmaster Aiden about the cake that was laid out on the head table. I wanted to get a closer look, but we still had things to do! As we ran back outside, we failed to notice Ms. Yuri with a coy smile on her face, watching our backsides as we left.

In short order Natsumi, Hunter, Eduard, Seto, and Felix arrived in a limo! Wow! After giving them all hugs when they walked up to the Mess Hall, I gave them party whistles to blow when Hiro showed up with his mom. I bounced from foot to foot with budding excitement, double checking that everything was perfect. _11:57_. Ugh! So close! Out of my peripheral I saw Hunter step closer, his voice soft, “Uh… Keitaro?”

“HE’S AT THE APPROXIMATE LOCATION! T-MINUS 23 SECONDS TIL ADVENT!” Lee spouted as he ran towards us before leaning over to catch his breath, Eduard gently pat his head.

“YIPPIE! EDUARD, GIVE LEE A WHISTLE!”

“As if! Why don’t you? Can’t break a nail, I just got th-“ He snapped his mouth close when he saw the fire in my eyes, wordlessly handing over his to Lee before grabbing another.

“Thank you!” I smiled, jumping up and down, he was going to be here any second! Scoutmasters Yoshi and Aiden came out with Ms. Yuri and Taiga, Eduard pre-emptively gave them whistles just in time. The sun caught the two bright yellow acorn barrettes, highlighting the fiery orange hair as Hiro trotted up with Ms. Akiba behind him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” We all shouted, blowing into the whistles as a cacophony of horrendous sounds tumbled forth. Hiro had a great beaming grin as he full on burst into a run, tackling me, I squeezed him back with a giggle. He rolled around and off me, not missing a beat as he hugged Hunter and Natsumi too. Yoichi looked to the side with a huff as I got up, wiping the dirt off my clothes. Hiro glanced at Yoichi then at me, wiggling his nose a little before stiffly walking up to Yoichi.

“Hey Wolfboy!” Yoichi narrowed his eyes, grunting some but not responding. We all stood there as the awkward silence began to grow. I am not sure whether Scoutmaster Yoshi or I would have been the first ones to do something if it were not for Yoichi himself. He wordlessly stuck out his hand, looking away towards the Mess Hall. I felt my heart swell in happiness as Hiro shook it, moving on to hugging the rest of the scouts.

“Hey… Keitaro?” I turned to Hunter with a smile, about to respond when a loud crash echoed throughout the Mess Hall. Scoutmaster Aiden ran inside swearing up a storm under his breath.

“Keitaro! Thank you for the awesome birthday party! I am so happy to see all of you again! What do you have planned?” Hiro hopped over, hands on his hips with a bright smile, his raccoon tail swaying wildly behind him.

“Hehe! It’s no problem Hiro, I would happily do it all again for you!” He blushed a little, glancing away just for a second. “Well, I figured we could have another day at Camp Buddy! We would go hiking,” I braced for Eduard’s indignant scream that was right on cue, “to a picnic site I picked out, hangout and play there, have dinner and open presents at the Mess Hall, then go to the cabin for some spooky stories!” I could not help but giggle as Hiro just grew more and more excited as I listed off each thing.

“Heck yeah! Let’s go!” He pumped his fists into the air, posing just like a superhero. Ms. Akiba smiled and waved at me as we went to join the adults, Ms. Yuri seemed odder then usual as it looked like she was about the say something before Ms. Akiba bowed to her. Hiro grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the hiking trails.

“Heh wait silly! I need to grab the baskets! I need help carrying them!”

Yoichi moved forward, “I’ll help! I could carry more than all of you anyway!” I kissed his cheek, moving inside as we picked up the four baskets, Hunter slipping in and grabbing the water bottles as Yoichi struggled to balance them.

“Keitaro! I need to tel-“

“Hurry up! I can’t waaaaaait! I get to hangout with everyone again!” It made me so happy that Hiro was feeling better considering his mother is still sick but getting better. I know he helps her out at home all the time, barely having enough time to finish his homework and get _okay_ sleep. We strode out, Hiro lining up besides us, “Form up everyone! Time to go!” All the other scouts followed us while the adults waved and went inside. Hiro took one of the baskets from me after my arm got tired. Natsumi helped Hunter with the bottles after Yoichi refused to relinquish a basket. Hiro pestered me about what happened to my bruised lip but I brushed it off, just saying Yoichi got too rough and accidently split it with the baseball.

We finally arrived at the grove where Yoichi and I had set up the massive multiple blankets Scoutmaster Yoshi stitched together. After we set the baskets and bottles down, we all divvied up the food. Pasta and pizza just for Hiro! Plopping down, I had Hiro on my left and Yoichi on my right, everyone else forming a circle around the food. “I missed Bro Aiden’s cooking! He gave me his recipes, but I can’t get them _just_ right!” Hiro pouted, his cheeks full of pasta. I poked them which made him smile, slurping down the noodles, “I really missed this!” Nodding, I nommed away on my pizza slice, seeing if everyone was settled in. They were which made my heart swell with happiness.

After we ate, Hiro pulled out a frisbee from the bottom of one of the baskets, “Whoa! Bro Aiden really thought of everything! Who wants to play!?”

“ME!” Seto jumped up and ran over to Hiro.

“As if! I can get my last tan of the year on!”

“My hand-eye coordination skill is lacking initiative…”

“Hah! I’ll beat all you losers! I can throw the furthest with these muscles~” I giggled and rolled my eyes as Yoichi started to pose. Hunter and Felix seemed a little intimidated but with Natsumi’s help I got them to line up as well.

“Dweebs! You are all going down!”

It made me happy seeing everyone having fun and being together again, Hiro tackled Yoichi often which made them almost get into a fight! Thankfully, Natsumi was able to calm them both down while I ran over.

“Geez! When do you shower? Stinky Wolfboy!”

“Tch! I showered with Keitaro just before you got here!” Hiro scrunched his brows together at that and huffed, looking at me with a hurt expression before bounding back with the insults.

“Yeah, well clearly you didn’t do a good job! Ogling his ass like a pervert!” I blinked, putting my hands on my hips.

“Hiro! Stop! We are here to have fun, not get into fights!” He grumbled and pulled away, Yoichi looked like he was itching for a fight. “Yoichi, please don’t…” He took a deep breath and let it go, his fists unclenching.

“Yes, my Luna…” He ran after the frisbee as soon as Seto launched it, Hunter and Felix were off to the side staring at Natsumi and I.

“Luna? Huh? What does that mean?”

Hunter moved closer, voice soft, “It means moon, Yoichi thinks he is a wolf, and all wolves howl to the moon every night.” I felt my cheeks get rosy, crossing my arms.

Natsumi stared at Hunter for a few moments before shouting out, “Oh! Heh! Well, that’s what I thought but why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I… Uh…” I gave a sheepish shrug, staring down at my feet when all of a sudden Natsumi tackled me to the ground.

“Owwie!”

“O-Oh sorry…” He held the frisbee in his outstretched hand, smiling at me. “You were looking down and I figured you didn’t want a frisbee to the face…” I laughed as we both untangled ourselves and got up.

“Hah! See Wolfboy! Your aim is off and you almost hit Keitaro in the face again! Nice job!”

“GAH! Stop it! I wouldn’t hurt my boyfriend like that!” I sighed softly and did not need to look to see Hiro’s reaction. Hunter gently touched my arm as Hiro started to sniffle, glaring at Yoichi whose look was one of growing confusion.

“O-Oh! I see how i-it is! What? W-Was I too s-skinny huh? T-Too clean!? F-Fine then!” Hiro wiped his face, shoving Natsumi who stepped forward to comfort him, running off into the woods.

“H-Hiro wait!” I shouted, chasing after him as best as I could.

“Draaaaamaaaaa boooomb~ OW!” Eduard rubbed his ribs where Taiga elbowed him, grumbling to himself about how the T was too good not to comment on. I ran behind Hiro, losing him now and again but the spending time with Yoichi taught me what tracks look like and how to follow them. Broken twigs here, fresh leaves ripped off there, and of course the crashing and cursing as Hiro had no idea where he was.

“Hiro! Please stop! Don’t hurt yourself! I-I wanted to tell you but… Please stop!”

“N-No! A-All I ever did w-was love you! Y-Yet you chose h-him! Leave me ALONE!” My heart sunk even further than I thought it could, my best friend since daycare did not want me anymore, and I was the one who caused it. I was determined to catch him and explain to him even if it cost me everything. After another five minutes of running, Hiro tripped over some roots and tumbled down, thankfully onto a soft pile of moss. I reached down to help him, but he smacked my hand away. “N-No! G-Go away…” He wiped at his eyes, tears running down them freely.

“Hiro… Please… I love you, you are my best friend, let me help you…” I sat down next to him, he tried to scoot away but the burst of adrenaline had faded, leaving him weak. He refused to look at me, but I did not let that dissuade me. I gently put my hand on his arm, his body shuddering from the silent sobbing. I pulled him close, resting his head on my shoulder and squeezed him tight.

“Hiro, I do love you! You _are_ my oldest friend, my bestest friend in the whole world! I am sorry that things didn’t turn out the way you wanted them to, but I will still be by your side no matter what!” I kissed the top of his head, giving him another firm squeeze as he settled down. He pulled away and wiped his tears, staring at me with wounded pride. “Hiro… I know you have liked me for a long time, but… I love you as a brother, I want you to be happy!”

“How could you choose that Wolfboy over me, Keitaro?” His bottom lip pouted out as he stared down at the forest floor, kicking at the dirt with his heel.

“Hiro… I… I love him, I’m sorry that won’t help you understand any of this, but that’s the truth. I genuinely love Yoichi, he may be rough and doesn’t have manners, but… he is sweet… and kind… and just… he loves me too”

Hiro’s nose wrinkled some at my faraway look, huffing before turning to face me fully, “So you really do love him…?” I nodded, staring into his amber eyes. He sighed and surprised me with a fierce hug. “Well… I built us up in our head, I should have asked you years ago… I am sorry for yelling at you, I love you too Keitaro.” I squeezed him back, tears in my own eyes this time as we held each other. I heard some a twig snapping, glancing over to see Yoichi standing there, a brief smile let him know everything was alright and he faded back into the woods just out of view.

“Besides, aren’t you married to pasta or something?” I giggled and Hiro snorted, pulling away, rising to brush to dirt and leaves from himself before hoisting me up.

“Hush, or else I’ll shove some smelly socks in your mouth! Well… You might like that since your boyfriend is stinky wolf!” I rolled my eyes but teased him by licking my lips. He flushed pink heh. We made our way back to the glade where everyone was standing around awkwardly while Natsumi tried to cheer everyone up.

“Oh thank goodness you’re back!” Natsumi exclaimed, smiling wide as everyone rushed over to check on both of us. Yoichi walked out behind us, moving off to the side with his arms crossed. After everyone was reassured that we were fine, Hiro moves past us to Yoichi who did not acknowledge Hiro.

“I… I’m sorry Wolfb-er, Yoichi… I should not have reacted that way and got either Keitaro or myself lost.”

“Tch! I taught him these woods! He wasn’t lost at all!” Hiro frowned, taking a deep breath.

“ANYWAY, if you every hurt him I will beat your ass!” I was surprised when Yoichi gave his signature smirk, holding out his hand which Hiro shook.

“Deal! I promise on Yuki’s memory that Keitaro is the moon of my life, and if I ever hurt him that you can kick my ass after I kick it first.” Hiro chortled but nodded in agreement. I ran over and tackled them both with the strongest hug I could muster. They both were reluctant to be squished together but as long as they were with me they suffered through it in silence.

“Alriiiiight fine! Sheesh! You can’t expect a fashionista to not want the T! OW! STOP IT!” Eduard shuffled over, looking away and mumbling something before Taiga shoved him closer. “I WILL PLUCK YOUR NOSEHAIRS DAMMIT! ALRIGHT! I AM SORRY FOR MAKING LIGHT OF THE SITUATION! BEYONCÉ FORGIVE ME!” I gave Eduard a hug to let him know it was okay. Everyone was still a bit shaken up but after I tossed the frisbee and Hiro caught it, everyone kicked back into gear. Time flew by and the sun was close to setting when I checked my phone and told Hiro we needed to get back for dinner and cake! Hiro was a chatterbox the whole way back occasionally letting everyone catch up with each other.

“Well, I am talking to someone at my school...” Natsumi was cagey about who it was when we pestered him, “It’s no one you know! I dunno if they even like me…”

Hunter added in, “I’m taking new art classes that are fun, I made a friend.”

“Heh! That’s great Hunter!” I ruffled his hair which made him stick his tongue out at me, causing us both to giggle.

“Me next! I can’t wait for baseball practice to start next week!” Hiro blurted, I giggled and nodded.

“Yeah, me too!”

“Oh my gosh! I am talking to this fantabulous boy! He’s a senior quarterback and I am just dying to get in his pants! #TakeMeAway!” We all let out a snicker as Eduard kept going on and on about him.

Lee piped up. “I was allocated in advanced courses that can finally match my superior intellect! The scorches on my brain wrinkles are unparalleled!”

“Brain wrinkles?! EWW! Lee you need to moisturize them!”

“My Buttreon has over a thousand new supporters for a new visual novel game I’m making! It’s about the boys who go to cam-“

“Tch! Gross! Who likes reading?!”

“I-I am going out every S-Saturday to experience new things…” Felix stammered, looking away afraid we were going to judge him.

“You all are dweebs!”

“Well, what about you Taiga?” Smiling at him, I nudged him as we were walking.

He rolled his eyes, muttering, “Well I have been keeping a journal and it’s been helping my anger issues…”

“Aw! Great! I’m proud of yo-“

“Shut it!”

Yoichi, of course, was obnoxious as ever, “Well I’ve been busy ‘goin’ to poundtown’ every weekend hah!” I huffed, blushing some while everyone giggled at me. Hunter tried to speak up but was squashed when I deflated Yoichi’s bubble.

“Yeah, well someone is grounded from ‘ _poundtown_ ’ until he finishes all his homework!” Yoichi let out a growl, looking away as he kicked at a rock. This time everyone snickered at him. We arrived just in time as Scoutmaster Yoshi yelled out for us, he soon spotted us and waved for us to hurry up. We ran excited for cake and ice cream! Inside on all the tables were plates with a slice of marble cake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a glass of lemonade. I knew from my talks with Scoutmaster Yoshi that Ms. Akiba’s budget was tight but that was alright! Hiro, Yoichi, Hunter, Natsumi and I sat at the ‘Birthday Boy’ table, with the rest of the scouts and adults at the other tables. Hiro practically inhaled the cake in two bites, Yoichi just a step behind him as well. We all laughed at their insatiable appetites.

Hunter leaned over, “Keitaro, uh, I have been needing to tell you about your tail!”

“WAIT! A TAIL! WHOA! YOU HAVE ONE TOO! LEMME SEE!” Hiro shouted out, practically bursting at the seams. He clenched his fists and started looking underneath the table as lemonade burned my nose as I choked on it. My eyes were wide as Yoichi froze, I could tell he wanted to do or say something but had no ideas that were not outing. I was about to dismiss Hiro’s inquisitive nature when suddenly Ms. Yuri piped up.

“Yeah Keitaro! Show us your new tail! Where did you even _get_ that from anyway~? It must be a clip-on right~?” My eyelids twitched as I pushed at the table, scrambling away as fast as I could. I heard them yell after me and Yoichi yell something back, giving me just enough time to escape the Mess Hall. I ran to the cabin, dropped my shorts and undies, and took out the tail. _How could I have been foolish enough to leave it in_!? It is just so… _natural_ now… I felt my cheeks turn a ripe pink as the tail dropped onto the bed with a light thud. I yanked my shorts and undies back up, waddling out as I rezipped. Yoichi was about halfway to the cabin when he saw me, Hiro and the others at the doors to the Mess Hall. My Alpha ran the rest of the way and scooped me up, kissing me all over as I sniffled. I took a deep breath, pulled away, and with a bright beaming smile walked back to the Mess Hall.

“Keitaro! What was all tha-“

“You okay?!”

“What in the world di-“

I politely smiled at them and went back to the table, sitting down and taking a bite of my cake. They descended like a flock of vultures, asking me over and over what happened.

“Wow Hiro! This is a really good cake! I hope you liked it!”

“Y-Yeah I did, what happened Keitaro?”

I just gave him a bright cheery grin and continued to eat, Yoichi snorted and resumed eating too. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, I could tell Ms. Yuri was having the time of her life all giggly and flushed. _I swear in my heart of hearts that one day I will get my revenge on her with a prank of epic proportions_. They stopped asking questions when I just politely smiled back at them, eventually everything returning to normal before Ms. Akiba announced it was time for presents!

Hiro got a lot of cool stuff, a handmade picture frame with a collage of our time at Camp Buddy, some mittens knitted by Scoutmaster Yoshi, some drawings of Hiro and Raccoons from Hunter, a day pass for an indoor swimming pool over in Natsumi’s town, autumn themed hair accessories from Eduard. Though the main surprise was Felix’s present, or well really two presents.

“B-Before you open them Hiro, I wanted to tell you something…” Felix shyly stood up and moved closer to Hiro and his mother. “U-Um anyway! Hiro you were always nice to me here at Camp Buddy, teaching me how to cook for myself even if I burnt everything…” Hiro laughed and a few scouts snickered making Felix blush, “You made sure to include me in your group when Seto and I were around. I know it isn’t really my place but uh… I told my father about you and your situation.” Ms. Akiba blinked, looking down in shame. “Ms. Akiba! N-No I didn’t mean to insult you! I-I just… oh gosh! I always ruin things!” Felix frowned and looked down as well.

“I-I think he meant that he was touched by how strong you are for Hiro, Ms. Akiba. You are always so selfless and caring, even though you are sick. I know because you have always been like a second mom to me…” I felt bad when her eyes watered up and she went to leave but thankfully Hiro grabbed her arm and hugged her tightly.

“Y-Yeah… That’s what I meant! Thank you Keitaro! My mother died when I was little, and all I ever had were nannies. To hear how much Hiro talked about you made me wish my mom was around, she isn’t sadly, but you are! Please just open the two presents!” On the table were two plain white envelopes. Hiro grabbed the first one, reading Mr. Clermont’s cursive on the front.

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Akiba,_

_Firstly, I wanted to thank you for your kindness in treating my son with respect and friendship. Hiro, you truly are a great boy from what I could tell when I briefly met you, and Keitaro’s glowing remarks. I apologize for any embarrassment or loss of face Ms. Akiba, but know that I do this out of gratitude. Felix talked about Hiro quite often, along with the other Scouts. You have raised a truly amazing, kind, passionate son. This is but a drop in the ocean of my thanks._

_Inside this envelope are two tickets to one of my resorts in the Mediterranean, where you two will have a wonderful week of relaxation and warmth during this wintery season. I have provided for every expense, Ms. Akiba shall have an entire spa day to herself. Massages, pedicures, manicures, the works! Meanwhile, Hiro will have cooking lessons with the restaurant’s world-renowned chef._

_I also know Ms. Akiba, that you are a tireless mother, one who is also inflicted with a terrible sickness slowly draining you day by day. My wife was gone before we even knew that she was sick. I never want to let that happen again. I have informed the local hospital that all visits, bills, and treatments are to be billed to me. Inside, the other envelope are the proper papers you need to sign. As a further token of my appreciation, I have paid off the rest of your mortgage. The paperwork is also in the other envelope._

_I kindly reject any declines._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Maximillian Clermont_

We all stared in shock as Hiro read out the words, his mother now fully crying as he hugged her tight, the letter drifting to the ground. Felix gave a small smile, unsure of how his father’s gift was to be accepted.

“I am proud of you Snowball,” Felix and I both blinked and turned to Yoichi who nodded solemnly. Felix’s fair skin flushed a mighty scarlet as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment. Seto came over and gave him a hug while Hiro whispered to his mother.

I got up and gently took her hands, “Ms. Akiba, you deserve this. All your life you worked so hard, please don’t reject this.” She pulled a hand away and wiped at her tears, looking into my eyes with a faint smile.

“Keitaro, you are such a wonderful boy. I know Kara is proud of you.” She pulled me in for a hug, Hiro joining in as well. I closed my eyes as I imagined my big sister and how soon enough I will be able to help her more than she could ever know! All thanks to Felix’s dad as well! Who knows, maybe with the royalties I could take my big sister, Yoshi, and Yoichi on a trip to the Mediterranean as well! I felt Ms. Akiba kiss my cheek before she gently ushered Hiro and I to the side, seeing that Felix was still being mauled by Seto. He let go and shirked away when Ms. Akiba strode over, kissing Felix atop his head and lifting him up with a giant bear hug. He giggled and hugged back before she set him down, breathing hard. Hiro launched forward to guide her back. “Sorry, drained all my energy heh… Thank you from the bottom of my heart Felix, I need to thank your father in person as well.”

“Y-Yeah! Of course! He’s in Europe right now though, I promise he wanted to be here in person but there was a manufacturing catastrophe…” He gave an erstwhile grin, rubbing the back of his head. Yoichi held my hand when everything settled down, finishing up with the rest of the cake and ice cream before it was finally time to go back to the cabin for spooky stories!

“Damn Wolfboy! It’s freakin’ musky in here! Do you ever shower!?” Hiro swooned and coughed with drama that could rival Eduard.

“Yas! It’s like the senior’s locker room after practice! Though… It is kinda nic- OW! TAIGA! I SWEAR TO SHAKIRA!”

“Yes, too many pheromones! I concur with the raccoon!”

“Tch! This is how a _real_ man smells! An _Alpha_ ~!” With a playful roll of my eyes, I nudged Yoichi and kissed his chapped lips before turning to the others.

“Trust me, he showers. He’s just…” I clenched my jaw tight and huffed when he smacked my ass so brazenly in front of the others, feeling my cheeks heat up as the sting radiated. Hiro looked like he wanted to either punch Yoichi or laugh, he did the later. _Hard_. He fell onto one of the spare beds, holding his ribs as he cackled like a hyena. Soon enough, we all were. It was so good having them all back!

Taiga brought out his duffle bag, throwing it into the center after we all sat in a giant circle. “Here, I figured that since the birthday party had a budget that I would get us some snacks. No offense Hiro.” Hiro did not seem to mind at all considering his face was already stuffed with pilfered Doritos. Natsumi went to the small partition where the linen closet was, getting all of us some blankets to cuddle with. I let out a small squeak of protest as Yoichi’s hand slipped under my shorts and into my undies, rubbing my rear, when he declined Natsumi’s offer and grabbed his sheet for us. His _stained_ sheet. His _cum_ stained sheet. Thankfully, the lights were off at that point and a small electric lantern was in the middle of the circle.

Natsumi, Hunter, and Hiro huddled under a blanket. Taiga, Eduard, and Lee did as well, and finally so did Seto and Felix. Doritos, Takis, Kit Kats, Twinkies, and half a dozen other snacks were being devoured at a staggering rate.

Hiro took a pause to say, “Alright! Anyone who isn’t Natsumi can tell a story!”

“HEY! What did I do?”

“Tch! Your stories are always lame moralistic fables!”

“Uh… Did you just say moralistic fables?” Natsumi tilted his head while everyone snickered at Yoichi, I felt him stiffen up.

“GAH! SHUT IT!”

“Heh, Yoichi has been being Home School-“

“CAMP!”

I sighed softly, “ _Camp_ Schooled…”

“Ha! Maybe you can teach an old dog new tricks!” That was how Hiro got a marshmallow to the face.

“Guys! I promise it won’t be lame! Give me another chance!”

“Yas! We never heard one of his stories~!” I giggled at Eduard flippant demeanor, shrugging once and nodding at Natsumi who squirmed in excitement before settling down.

“Alright! Everyone quiet!” A crinkling of plastic made Natsumi grab at Hunter’s Twinkie causing it to explode cream all over his poor innocent face. Yoichi snorted and burst out laughing which stopped his impromptu food fight with Hiro.

“HAH! The Twink got Twinkied!” I could not help but giggle at Yoichi’s joke, Natsumi apologized and wiped Hunter’s face clean like a baby even though he was protesting.

“Okay! So the story starts out with two boys in highshool~! They had liked each other but didn’t know exactly how to convey it! Well one of them got brave enough and passed a note to his crush asking to meet him under the stairwell of the 3rd floor that afternoon! Both boys snuck out and he confessed his feelings for the boy, and they started to make out~”

“OOOO~ What did he look like? Was he a handsome hunk or a shy nerd~?”

Natsumi paused for a moment, smiling a bit, “Hmmm… I say one was into sports and the other was a nerd.”

“Ah~! Jock and nerd~ Cliché but adorable~!”

“So after they made out, the older boy gently began to rub his loves rear-“

“ASS!”

“Shush Yoichi!”

“Y-Yeah… He began to rub his loves ass, feeling how full and plump it was… Then he felt him reach and unzip his zipper to-“

Lee scoffed, “Is this a porno?”

“N-No! Hush! A-Anyway his big cock was pulled out of his shorts and was being rubbed up and down slowly, sensually, until-“

“Definitely a porno!” Eduard agreed.

“You know what! Fine! They got caught by the principal and got detention! The End!” Natsumi slumped back and crossed his arms with a pout, Hunter gently rubbing his back.

“Tch! Told you it was gonna be lame!”

“Guys, stop! Natsumi was trying his best and you kept interrupting him!”

“Thanks Keitaro…” Natsumi smiled some as Hunter laid his head on his arm which made my brow raise until Taiga started yelling.

“Alright dweebs! I’ll go next! Quiet down or I’ll kick all your asses!” Taiga pulled the lantern close, dimming it to where it was almost off completely. “There was a boy named Jimmy and a girl named Suzy, they were dating and wanted to go up to Make Out Point. Suzy had heard that there were mysterious sightings there but Jimmy wanted his dick wet, so he drove them up anyway. On the way there it started to rain so he had to pull away his hand from her lap-“

“Ew! Vaginas are so gross~!”

“Eduard…” Taiga glared, his red eyes shining in the dim light sending a chill down all our spines, Eduard squeaked and nuzzled against Taiga for forgiveness. Taiga gently ruffled his hair and continued, “Suzy wanted to go back home after lighting was seen in the distance but Jimmy was _determined_ to get off. He had waited long enough! All the other boys in class were bragging about what girls they banged, and while some were making it up, others were not. Jimmy was going to lose his virginity, and _nothing_ was going to stop him.”

Yoichi pulled me closer to him, shifting my hand to his bulge and gently rubbing at my rear, one of his rough fingers circling closer and closer to my little hole. I bit down on my cheek to hold back any sounds, shifting a little as we all started raptly at Taiga.

“Jimmy pulled up to the famous cliff overlooking the city below, the rain was coming down hard and they could barely see anything outside the car. He told her it was all the better, no one could see it to see what they were doing. He pushed back the arm rest, took off her sweater, and crawled into the back where they would have more room. ‘Come on baby, give daddy a lap dance~’ he told her. She was shy at first but soon enough they were all over each other, he laid down and she straddled him, taking out his cock when AHHHHHH!” We all clung to each other as Taiga screamed, “She screamed out! ‘W-What is it babe?’ ‘I-I saw something outside! It was pressing against the window!’ He looked and nothing was there, ‘Oh come on babe, I know you’re nervous, but don’t you think I waited long enough? I deserve this~!”

Yoichi’s breath hitched in my ear, he put more weight on me as his fingertip just barely grazed my pretty pink hole. I involuntarily shuddered, trying so hard to not let out a squeak to gain any attention. “She agreed, he had been an excellent boyfriend after all. He had never been _too_ demanding, always politely asked for his after-date blowjobs, made sure to get her to orgasm at least twice when he rubbed her clit, complimented her all the time, especially her rear.” Yoichi took a large palmful of one of my cheeks and roughly kneaded it, I could feel his cock straining his shorts, yearning to be free. I understood perfectly well as my Alpha not only would have gotten off another time by this time of night, but he was in rut. I felt bad and after scanning the room, I angled our blanket to cover us more and gently unzipped and fished out the drooling monster.

“He had just sunk into her tight warm pussy when he thought he had seen something on the other side of the car, but no… it couldn’t be? She had just worked up his nerve but down she was working them down _nicely_ … God how could she grip his cock with such silken tightness?” I tightened my grip on Alpha’s cock as the story unfolded more about their sex, Taiga went all out in describing how thick and long the boy’s cock was or how wet and warm the girl’s pussy was. I noticed Alpha started to put pressure on my little treasure box whenever he mentioned pussies, it was so infuriating I wish I could have screamed out to finger me already!

“CRASH!” We all jumped, I let out a yelp as Yoichi in his fright had pushed his finger fully in, thankfully it truly was a scream of surprise. Everyone giggled and I turned my head to bury it sheepishly in Yoichi’s chest, taking in his warmth and masculine musk. Gosh, I _love_ when he works out and just lets it _sit_. For all my pestering on getting him to shower, I truly love the moments when he makes me clean him off with my tongue beforehand… “The window above his head burst and they were blinded by the shards of glass and rain and wind howling in. A flash of lightning illuminated a strange silver object. _A Hook_ …”

Half of us giggled and the other half shivered in fear, too wrapped up in the story telling, meanwhile I was losing my sanity with how slow Yoichi’s finger was. How it _purposely_ avoided my button, how great the roughness contrasted with his smooth cock. “The hook slashed down, taking locks of her beautiful blonde hair with it. They tried to untangle themselves, only to succeed in delaying their escape. Jimmy yelled for her to climb back to the front seats while he scrambled, trying with all his might. She screamed again but he couldn’t look back. He twisted the keys and the engine… spluttered… He heard a door open, looking back she was gone, but not in the direction the hook had come from! She went out the other side and left poor Jimmy to his fate! His cock was shriveled from how scared and cold he was, he tried again and again and again to no avail. _Tap_ … _Tap_ … _Tap_ … Jimmy looked to see a large silhouette standing outside, the gleaming hook touching the window.”

Yoichi bit at my hair, adding another finger to my tight little hole, scissoring them and this time over my button to make me squeal. With all my willpower I resisted and turned the tables. As Taiga screamed and yelled out Jimmy’s death words, I leaned over and took my Alpha to the _base_. Suckling as hard as I could which made his leg kick out and grip my head, bucking through his orgasm. Heh. A nice heavy treat to finish off the day~

I pulled back, wiping my lips, glancing to make sure no one had seen only to catch the bright blue eyes of Hunter, his face flushed pink. I gave him a sheepish smile, blinking when a hint of cum dribbled down my chin. He looked away and I could not help but curse myself. Yoichi flopped back as only a satisfied Alpha would, I gave him the stink eye but his violet eyes were closed with a dreamy look on his face. The way his purple hair framed him it an almost angelic innocence. _Silly Alpha_ ~

Everyone started clapping, hooting, and talking over each other as Taiga stood to take a bow.

“Taiga’s the best!”

“#FABLOUS!”

“Wow, that was so much better than mine!”

Seto grabbed at the lantern, “Me next! Me next!”

“Hey Scouts!” We all froze as Scoutmaster Yoshi had come in unnoticed during the commotion, “I wanted to let you know your rides are here! Lee, Taiga, Keitaro, you are riding back in Felix’s limo. Mr. Clermont insisted when he found out neither of you were picked up.” I blushed and nodded, smiling at Felix who smiled back. We got up and cleaned the cabin the best we could. Most of us gathered all the wrappers, while Natsumi swept, Taiga taking the blankets and putting them in the hamper. Yoichi tried to argue but I just whispered to him he could take it out when Taiga left. He called me a smart Luna and kissed my face all over. We were the last ones out of the cabin when Yoichi had me stay back for just a moment.

“Here! Don’t say nothing! NO! HUSH!” I spluttered when he shoved something at my chest, looking away which was unusual. I looked down to see a pair of his Camp Buddy undies in a plastic bag, I opened my mouth only to close it again.

“Uh… Thanks…?”

“GAH! It’s my cumrag dork! I think of you too much to hold back during the week anymore and _figuredyoucouldthinkofmewhenyousniffitorsomething_ …”

“I… Heh! I love it! Thank you Alpha!” I pounced on him, squeezing him and he grumbled about mushy romance but hugged back.

“I put in a bag, so you know… seals the scent and stuff!” I nodded, pecking his lips before Hiro yelled for us to hurry up. I put them in my duffle bag and we went out to give everyone their goodbye hugs.

“Thank you so much Keitaro for the awesome party! I’m sorry I had a bit of a meltdown earier…”

“No! I should have told you sooner! All of you sooner! Well, I mean Felix knew… and Hunter guessed… but that’s not the point! I love you very much Hiro, and you deserved to know first!” He smiled and we hugged each other, surprisingly Yoichi came over and hugged the both of us as well. I could tell Hiro wanted to say something but let it pass.

“Heh, thanks, even if you are stinky! It got worse too! Go shower!”

“Tch! Fuck off doofus!” Yoichi grinned and pulled at one of Hiro’s barrettes, “Now you have to come back to Camp Buddy to get it!” Hiro snorted.

“Nah! Eduard got me new ones! But… yeah! My mom gave me these!”

I gave Yoichi another kiss goodbye as well as each of the pups before we got into Felix’s limo. I waved at everyone who stood by the entrance as we pulled out of Camp Buddy, we settled in after looking at the cool amenities it had.

“So Keitaro… About that tail…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here again with another chapter! Like I said earlier I have quite a few more planned out! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to add a comment of things you would like to see! I am always happy to chat!
> 
> Thank you to TwilightDweller and Keichi4Ever for their ideas, motivation, and editing!


End file.
